


Kiss and Sin

by IceK7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: YuriYuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceK7/pseuds/IceK7
Summary: After writing The Kiss and Innocent as Sin, I had a lot of disjointed scenes playing in my head. So, I decided to make a collection of ficlets (~1000 words each) based off the stories. The ficlets may or may not be related to one another (events in one may not have happened or will ever happen in another), so reading the author's notes is key. The only guarantee is that each will be related to the parent story, so it is highly recommended that you read the parent story(s) before trying to read these. Also, the entries will range from general audience to explicit, so pay close attention to chapter tags. The entries will either be labeled TK or IAS to tell you which universe it falls under. Enjoy!





	1. TK 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908423) by [IceK7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceK7/pseuds/IceK7). 
  * Inspired by [Innocent as Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908354) by [IceK7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceK7/pseuds/IceK7). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is still fighting his feelings towards Yuuri, and is making very little headway. Yuuri is not helping his case at all. This takes place roughly six weeks after the last scene in The Kiss, and roughly three months after "the kiss".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Explicit language, Angst, Fluff
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor Nikiforov

‘I must be in some form of hell,’ Yuri thought as he lightly growled while dutifully keeping his eyes on the TV screen. Several weeks ago Viktor came up with the idea that they should spend more time bonding as a family, so here he was spending another Saturday night watching movies with the enamored pair. On paper that seemed fine, but in reality that meant he had to deal with Viktor constantly touching Yuuri, testing just how inappropriate he could get before he was batted away. Of course the man had no clue that he was practically digging and twisting the proverbial knife in his young housemate’s heart, but the result was the same.

 

“Look, if you two want to play with each other’s ball sacks, go to your room and do it, or at the very least let me go to mine,” Yuri finally yelled after glancing over at the two men lying on the couch and seeing Viktor rubbing the skin right above Yuuri’s low-hung waistband. Both men jumped while looking scandalized at the thought. Feeling the room’s tension rapidly rising, Yuri jumped up from over-sized chair and practically marched to his room. 

 

“Damn it!” He exclaimed once his door shut, only barely keeping his voice from travelling beyond it.

 

‘Why do I still have to feel like this? It’s been nearly three months already. This is ridiculous,’ Yuri thought as he plopped down on his bed. To make matters worse, the low, angry murmurs from the living room were competing with his thoughts.

 

‘Damn, now I bet they’re arguing over me again,’ Yuri thought, before placing his head in his hands. With the anger rapidly receding, reason started taking its place.

 

‘What is wrong with me? It wasn’t like he was actually touching his balls. Considering how handsy Viktor is, that was practically model behavior. He’s really made an effort to not piss me off,’ Yuri thought before shaking his head. He then quickly made a decision, grabbed the quilt from his bed, and then walked out into the hall. Upon hearing the floor creak, the rapid murmurs ended as the two men whipped their heads in his direction.

 

“It’s cold out here,” Yuri said offhandedly as he wrapped his quilt around himself, and then plopped back in his chair. Both Viktor and Yuuri looked at his quilt, then back at each other, before letting out a relieved sigh. Movie night was still on. Sort of.

 

‘Seriously? Well this certainly isn’t awkward at all,’ Yuri thought as he glanced over at Yuuri and Viktor. Both men were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, sitting straight up. While Yuuri looked mostly normal, albeit a little stiff, Viktor was absentmindedly running his fingertips on the back of the couch, similar to how he had been touching Yuuri. 

 

‘Tch, he’s so deprived that his mind has convinced him that the couch has skin,’ Yuri thought before looking away again. Somehow the clock’s ticking and tocking had gotten impossibly loud, and he had no clue what plot the blasted movie was following. All thought and focus was on Yuuri’s unblinking stare at the screen, Viktor’s rubbing and the clock’s insistence that time hasn’t stopped.

 

‘That’s it! I can’t take it anymore,’ Yuri thought as he jumped up and shoveled over to the nearest person to him.

 

“Move over,” he said, and Yuuri looked up at him with a shocked expression.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Move the hell over. This couch is way more comfortable than that lumpy excuse for a chair, so if you’re not going to use it, I will,” Yuri said as he sat down, practically forcing Yuuri to move unless he wanted to be sat on. This resulted in Yuri claiming an end with Yuuri sandwiched in the middle. Yuri made himself comfortable with feet folded beneath and quilt tightly cocooned around him. Once his movements ceased, roughly ten minutes passed with everyone practically sitting at attention. Even breathing was a calculated affair. After a while, however, Viktor slowly eased his arm around Yuuri, and Yuuri distractedly cuddled into Viktor’s side. Glancing over once more, Yuri felt a twinge of pain, but largely felt peace and happiness that everyone was relaxed and happy again. It was enough to cause a small smile to dance across his face. Things were back to normal… Well, they were until he was quickly pulled over into Yuuri’s side.

 

“Gah!” Yuri yelled as he fought the feeling of tipping over. “What the hell, Katsudon?! Just who do you think you’re grabbing on?”

 

“Oh my bad, I thought you knew. This is the cuddle couch. Anyone who sits over here is expected to cuddle,” Yuuri said with an easy smile, while not once loosening his grip. Above him, Viktor nodded in the affirmative, before turning back to the TV. With pinched eyebrows and eyes the size the of saucers, Yuri tried to make his getaway.

 

“Oh hell no! You’re not roping me into this. Get off of me!” He yelled, but Yuuri just squeezed tighter.

 

“Not a chance. You’ve already sat down, and I already have you in my arms. The contract is sealed, no reneging,” he said and then nuzzled the Yuri's neck for good measure. A violent shiver immediately went through the boy’s body, followed by a few aftershocks.

 

“Disgusting,” Yuri yelled to cover his reaction, causing Yuuri to laugh. Yuuri then loosened his grip slightly, but didn’t let go. Yuri thought about bolting for a minute, knowing that Yuuri wouldn’t pursue him further, but then thought better of it. For once this evening, everyone was contented. 

 

“Fine,” he eventually mumbled with heat in his voice before letting Yuuri fully pull him in. While Viktor was sitting straight up, Yuuri was tucked under his arm with his head resting against his heart. Further down, Yuri was tucked under Yuuri’s arm with his head laying against  _ Yuuri’s  _ heart. The two older men had long returned their attention back to the movie, but Yuri had completely zoned out. He had his own private 4D entertainment with Yuuri’s heartbeat providing the sound, his lightly cologne-fragranced skin providing the scent, and the absentminded strokes to his arm, a quirk undoubtedly picked up from Viktor, titillating his tactile nerve endings. The hormones associated with puberty more than provided the images needed to go along with the other sensory information, and in the moment, he had a moment of clarity.

  
‘It’s hopeless. It’s absolutely hopeless. I’m never getting over Yuuri. This is my lot in life.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because both of my fics were very angsty, and I wanted a little fluff in my life. The world is sad enough. SMH


	2. IaS 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Four of the first five IaS ficlets are a bit dark, and I didn't notice it until recently. Therefore starting with IaS 6, I've made a concerted effort to lighten the story a bit.**
> 
>  
> 
> The skating trio visits Hasetsu for the first time after the events in Innocent as Sin. Seven weeks have passed in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Explicit Language, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Family, Friendship
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor Nikiforov, Mari Katsuki, Hiroko Katsuki, Toshio Katsuki

“Yuuri, Viktor, Yurio, welcome back!” Hiroko greeted as her son walked into the inn with the two Russians flanking him. After once going five years without any physical contact, having her son back in Hasetsu after only a few months absence felt like second Christmas.

 

“Well done, Son. We’re so proud of you!” Toshio said with a wide smile making Yuuri visibly flinch and Yuri growl. Worlds had just concluded two weeks ago, and while Yuuri was disappointed to once again take home a shiny silver medal, Yuri was absolutely livid at claiming bronze. None other than JJ walked away with the real booty.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Dad,” Yuuri said as he nervously ran his hand through his hair. “Actually, with the season now over, I’d rather not talk about skating for a while. How have things been around here?”

 

That prompted both Toshio and Hiroko to reassure him that things were fine, before animatedly telling him about the influx of new and interesting guests they were getting. Mari saw the two Russians’ eyes ping ponging back and forth as the Japanese flowed swiftly between the three, and decided to take over the hosting duties from her distracted parents.

 

“Viktor, Yurio, it’s good to have you back. We made sure to give you our best rooms to make up for last time,” she said, and Viktor immediately pulled the startled woman into a tight hug. Yuri, on the other hand, stared at her with widened eyes as a memory he wanted to forget resurfaced.

 

_ “Mari,” Yuri heard Yuuri say once he reached the door. Following that was a string of hysterical Japanese punctuated with sobs. _

 

‘Fuck! She knows,’ Yuri internally panicked as he berated himself for forgetting such an important detail. After extracting herself from Viktor’s tentacle-like embrace, Mari stared at Yuri for a few moments as he stared at her. She then decided to take matters into her own hands.

 

“What’s with the face, Yurio! Aren’t you happy to see me?” She said as she pulled him into a headlock, and messed up his hair. While seemingly out of character for Mari, it was a common scene in the Katsuki household’s younger days, and she missed it. Yuri, however, was not impressed. He took it as well as a cat being dunked in water.

 

“What the hell?! Get off of me! Of course, I’m not happy to see you. Who would?! And stop calling me that!” He yelled and flailed, drawing everyone’s attention. They all had a good laugh at his expense, causing the boy to storm off in search of his room. Unfortunately, he was headed straight towards the storage rooms.

 

“Poor Yurio,” Yuuri laughed, leading to Mari smiling and sending him a wink. Yuuri just shook his head and followed after the boy. He knew how devious his sister could get in her teasing, so as a fellow survivor, he would take pity on him and be his shield.

 

***

 

After settling in, everything seemed to fall back into place, at least at first glance. The trio caught the tail end of the cherry-blossom viewing season, pork-cutlet bowls were made and devoured, morning jogs were promptly carried out at 6 am sharp, and the evenings were divided between the Katsuki, Nishigori households and filled with laughter. But, something was off. While Yuri was still his prickly self, he was far more muted than usual. He was far more subdued.

 

“What’s with him?” Mari whispered to Yuuri as she nodded in Yuri’s direction. Yuuri followed her gaze, and saw Yuri slowly eating his omuraisu with very little concern for anything around him. Occasionally, he seemed to take everything in, before quickly returning his attention to his food.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. He’s been like that since we’ve got here. Maybe he’s still upset about Worlds?” Yuuri said, but Mari didn’t seem too convinced. She had a hunch, but needed to get confirmation. Luckily, she got her chance later that night when Yuri snuck away from the group without anyone noticing. Well, almost no one.

 

Mari quietly followed him as he carefully seemed to be exploring the inn. The last time he was here, he had the narrow focus of reclaiming Viktor’s attention, so she wasn’t surprised that he seemed to know nothing of his surroundings. 

 

‘At least he’s not aimlessly walking in other guests’ rooms,’ Mari thought as he pulled the screen on a few doors. He then paused at one, before hesitating and then entering. Mari quickly realized it was the room they kept all of Yuuri’s trophies in.

 

“He doesn’t come across that way, but my little brother is pretty impressive,” she said without a hint of arrogance. Yuri jumped, but quickly covered it with a scowl. He then realized who he was standing before, before quickly turning his eyes back to rows upon rows of medals.

 

“Hn,” he silently agreed, letting the conversation drop. To Mari, it may as well been a full response.

 

“Yeah, we’re pretty proud of him,” she said before pausing, and Yuri nodded. 

 

“We’re proud of you, too,” she added, and Yuri looked at her in shock.

 

“Huh?” he asked.

 

“Any friend of Yuuri’s is family to us,” she said. Confusion, disbelieve, aggravation and then pure bewilderment flashed across Yuri’s face.

 

“How can you say that when-”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Mari cut him off. “We Katsuki always stick together and support each other, and now you’re one of us, too. We’re proud of you, Yuri.”

 

At that Yuri turned his gaze away, no longer trusting his face, or the words spoken. He could maybe believe that Hiroko and Toshio were proud of him, but Mari? How could she when she knew… everything.

 

“I-” Yuuri began.

 

“I mean it,” Mari stopped him again. He then finally met her gaze and saw her staring at him with a fierce, but gentle look. Instead of seeming angry, she looked more concerned than anything.

 

“Hn,” he finally muttered, and Mari’s relaxed into it’s normal bored expression.

  
“We should probably get out of here before Mom sees us. If caught, we’ll be forced to hear the story behind each medal whether we already heard it or personally witnessed it,” she said. Yuri glanced over at the dozens of awards, blanched, and then quickly left the room. He didn’t care how bad he felt. His dignity would not allow him to sit through an hours-long sermon on Saint Katsuki. He was still Yuri Plisetsky, damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Mari. Actually, I like most of the women in YOI. It's a shame that they don't get more screen time.
> 
> I have a couple more ideas floating around in my head, but I'm not sure when I'll get around to writing and posting them. As much as I love fanfiction, it's a hobby that can soak up too much time, if you let it.


	3. IaS 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More happenings in Hasetsu. This ficlet happens in the same universe as IaS 1. The events in this takes place roughly two weeks after the events in that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Character Bonding (not bondage), Fluff, Friendship, YuriYuu
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Mari Katsuki

“Oh,” Yuuri stated plainly as he gaped at Yuri with wide-eyes. Considering it was only one-o’clock in the afternoon, he was expecting the hot springs to be relatively devoid of people. Even rooming guests were usually out and about instead of bathing around this time, and this particular area was exclusively for family and friends. But, then again...

 

“I get it,” Yuuri finally said as he smiled, “Mari forced you in here, too, huh?”

 

Yuri, who had also been giving him a wide-eyed stare, scowled and then looked away. “This is the time I always use the hot springs, idiot,” he said begrudgingly. He then bent down to scoop up the rag from the bucket he was originally reaching for, and then started scrubbing his skin in fast, jerky swoops. Somehow, his hair strategically remained in his face no matter which way he moved. Like how a curtain dims a room, the veil of hair brought the glum of reality back to Yuuri.

 

‘ _ Distance,’  _ the air around seemed to whisper, and it took Yuuri’s smile with it. After the ordeal back in February, their relationship had been severely strained, but they were slowly making progress. With Yuri’s disastrous birthday celebration marking their lowest point, they were slowly mending fences and by the end of the competitive season was able to reach a point that somewhat resembled normal. With the start of the off season, however, the fractures that remained in their relationship was disarmingly obvious. The first week in Hasetsu, Yuri became practically invisible. At first Yuuri chalked it up to the boy sulking over not winning gold, but with each day that passed, Yuuri couldn’t help but worry that the issue was much larger. Miraculously, just when Yuuri was reaching the height of worry, Yuri came out of it; well, at least to those with less discerning eyes. 

 

Instead of isolating himself in his room or remaining quiet towards the edge of the activity, Yuri kept the conversation light, giving just enough input so that people didn’t question his lack of interaction. His headphones were used to block out the rest. Leisurely skates at Ice Castle consisted of Yuuri and Viktor improvising and coaching each other, while Yuri skated off to the side, only giving input when directly asked to. Excursions around the town usually consisted of Viktor and Yuuri walking side-by-side, holding hands and animatedly talking to each other, while Yuri, though still a part of the conversation, walked off to the side. Even oblivious Viktor noticed it when a man walked right in between then without excusing himself. Considering there was enough space for at least a person and a half in between them, he clearly thought the trio were two separate parties. The space was alive and thick, and it had a name,  _ Distance _ . To top it off, whenever Yuuri and Viktor would try to invite Yuri to join them in the hot spring at night, he was nowhere to be found. By the time they would get up for their morning run, he would be coming back from his. Yuri was essentially absent while being in plain sight.

 

‘So Mari noticed it, too,’ Yuuri thought as he recalled his earlier exchange with his sister.

 

_ “Yuuri, go ahead and use the hot springs now. I’m shutting ours down for cleaning later on, so you’ll be out of luck if you hold off,” Mari said as she placed a load of wet towels into the washing machine. _

 

_ “Oh, thanks for the head’s up. I’ll think I’ll be okay, though. I’ll just use the public side,” Yuuri said casually as he got up to wash his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, he could feel Mari staring at him. He then turned and saw her giving him a penetrating stare. _

 

_ “That’s not going to work. With the competitive season just ending, you are at the height of popularity around here. We’re not prepared to deal with that much commotion. Besides, I never said I was planning on cleaning them alone,” Mari said. At that, his eyes widened. He was always more than happy to help out, and even enjoyed doing it, but was usually shooed off by no one other Mari herself. Now, she was practically demanding that he helps out. _

 

_ ‘Wow, sis must be pretty tired,’ he thought as he hurried to gather a change of clothes for his bath. _

 

‘Now, I get it,’ Yuuri thought as he regarded the room’s other occupant. Without wasting another thought, Yuuri walked over and sat down on the stool right next to Yuri. Momentarily, Yuri froze, but then went back to his scrubbing. The longer Yuuri stared the faster he scrubbed. The boy was clearly uncomfortable, but Yuuri couldn’t will himself to relent. For the first time in a long time they were sharing each other’s space, and he missed it.

 

“You do know that you missed the entire middle section of your back, right?” Yuuri asked casually. Yuri whipped his around to look at him, looking scandalized, before he reached around and felt that the center of his back was not only NOT soapy, but completely dry. 

 

“Damn it,” he said under his breath, and then reached for the soap. Before he could grasp it, Yuuri picked it up, and then plucked the rag from his shocked hands. 

 

“What the hell do you-”

 

“Turn around,” Yuuri directed as he cut him off. Yuri just glared at him.

 

“I’m not a baby. I do not need assistance in taking a bath!” He yelled.

 

“Your back says otherwise,” Yuuri said casually as he lathered the rag. Yuri practically growled at him, but Yuuri continued on. “You should know by now how serious we Japanese take cleanliness, and your back does not make the cut. This is why it’s best to bathe with others. It would have been a travesty if you had gotten into the spring like that.”

 

“What the… Are you- Are you insinuating that Russians don’t know how to properly bathe?!” Yuri yelled, almost falling off the tiny stool.

 

“I’m insinuating nothing of the sort. Though I haven’t assessed the backs of enough Russians to come to a conclusion. Maybe I should look into this when we return,” Yuuri stated calmly. He noted that Yuri’s skin was practically vibrating with anger as he gently moved the rag across his back. It took everything in Yuuri not to openly laugh at the boy. Still, a small giggle escaped, and Yuri heard it. It didn’t help that his shaking hands were giving away his mirth. It downright pissed Yuri off, but he didn’t want to give him any extra fuel, so he out string upon string of Russian swear words under his breath. They were fast, furious and hot. He only calmed down after going through his repertoire twice. 

 

‘Stupid Katsudon,’ Yuri thought as a sigh escaped his lips. It was impossible for him to stay angry as he felt the nimble fingers move across his back through the rag. One particular swipe across the lower ridges of his shoulder blades felt heavenly. If he had it his way, it would go on forever. Considering Yuuri was completely lost in his own head, the odds were in his favor.

 

‘Is it always like this?’ Yuuri thought as he assessed how he felt. For some reason, he was completely relaxed in Yuri’s presence, almost as if he was in the room by himself. Sure, he was comfortable with all of his loved ones, but if they were in his space, he was always hyper aware of them to the point where he knew just where they were in the room, how far they were, and what they were doing without looking at them. He had what many people would consider a gigantic personal bubble, but since he slept with Yuri, the boy’s presence seemed to blend in with the surroundings like furniture. Even with Yuuri sitting right behind him, touching and in the buff, he was just as relaxed as if he were getting some quality alone time.

 

“Yura, pass me the shampoo?” Yuuri said absentmindedly. “Hmm?” Yuri murmured, then reached for the container before passing it back. Cool liquid plopped on top of his head, and then fingertips and fingernails scraped across his scalp. A broken sigh escaped mouth as his body went practically boneless.

 

“Your hair is getting really long,” Yuuri said. It took a minute for Yuri to realize he had been spoken to, and another minute to analyze what had been said.

 

“Tch, I’ve noticed. I’m getting it cut when we get back Russia,” Yuri said, clearly annoyed. His target wasn’t Yuuri, but his hair itself. For some reason, since puberty couldn’t have its way on the rest of him, he went after his mane. It had only been roughly five months since the grand prix final, yet his hair was four inches longer. The media was really going crazy with the “Russian Fairy” crap now.

 

“I think you should keep it, it suits you,” Yuuri said as if he had heard his internal dialogue. “Viktor grew his out when he was younger because he wanted to look androgynous, and he did. With you, however, it doesn’t feminize you at all. You can pull it off; most people can’t. I definitely can’t.”

 

That statement gave Yuri a funny visual, so he casually glanced behind him to confirm, and was smacked with the image of Yuuri out on the ice, glasses in place, with hair flowing down his spine. Yuuri somehow managed to smack his face into a wall with his hair slicked back, so if were a foot longer and flowing…

 

“What are you imagining?” Yuuri asked angrily as Yuri howled with laughter. Yuuri wasn’t one hundred percent, but he had a damn good idea. “It’s not that funny!” Yuri continued to laugh, albeit quieter, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Anyway, it’s your choice. If you’re determined to cut it, I know a place that does really good cuts and trims. You don’t have to wait until we head back,” Yuuri said, and then prattled on about giving him a call tomorrow, how Tuesday is the best day to go, and how there’s a new ramen shop that opened nearby they can go to, and so forth. Yuri listened in a bit, before letting out a resigned, heavy sigh.

 

“It’s not a big deal; my hair can wait,” Yuri said as he pulled his tresses from Yuuri’s hands. He then switched on the handheld showerhead, before running it over his hair. “Besides, you haven’t even talked it over with Viktor. Maybe he doesn’t want to spend his Tuesday watching me get my hair cut.”

 

Yuuri just stared at him in pure shock and bewilderment, causing Yuri to look away. 

 

“Yurio, it’s not a problem. I’m sure Viktor-”

 

“Damn it, stop worrying about me so much. I’m fine on my own. We don’t have to do everything together just because we all live together. Relationships are hard enough, you don’t need an extra person adding to it,” Yuri said. As the words penetrated Yuuri’s skull, clarity caused his eyes to widen.

 

“Yura, Viktor and I have never saw you as a problem or inconvenience,” Yuuri said, and as the words left his mouth, all of their past encounters resurfaced. Likewise, Yuri was also reminiscing. He immediately thought about what occurred in February, the past arguments between the three of them arguing over what to eat, what movie to watch, where to vacation, etc. He even thought back to his disastrous first visit in Hasetsu. Yeah, he wasn’t an inconvenience alright. He only wedged himself in between a mated pair, and slept with one to boot. Nope, he wasn’t an inconvenience at all. The thought made him quirk his eyebrow, and give a humorless grin. 

 

“Okay, maybe in the beginning I thought you were annoying,” Yuuri admitted, and Yuri gave a victorious, ‘Ha!’ for good measure. “But, looking back, I’m glad you showed up when you did. I don’t think Viktor and I would be where we are right now, if you hadn’t. When Viktor first came here, I didn’t know how to communicate with him and I was constantly doubting myself, so I completely shut him out. I’m sure he was questioning his decision on coming here. But, then you showed up, and the threat of Viktor leaving made me show a different side of myself. I was able to show that I wanted and appreciated him being around. Even still, once you left, I felt myself closing up again. Luckily, Viktor had seen enough of the real me when you were around that he stayed. 

 

“It’s the same way, even now. Viktor can be a bit a of a mother hen, especially with me living in Russia and not speaking the language. I know that he doesn’t think I’m weak, but he tends to over help. He wants me to like it so much that he micromanages to make sure everything goes smoothly, which is exhausting for both of us. But, when you’re around, he backs off a bit. He doesn’t have to act as my personal translator on top of being my coach and fiance, not that I even asked him to… If anything, we actually have a more normal relationship when you’re around than when you’re not,” Yuuri finally trailed off. Yuri was looking at him with a face of pure bemusement, which made Yuuri lower his gaze.

 

‘Damn it, I can’t seem to convey this right,’ Yuuri thought as the images in his mind wouldn’t properly form themselves into words. He thought about how instead of translating for him, Yuri would stand off to the side and let him practically mime while laughing his off for a solid week. He then went and spent his hundreds of dollars of his own money to provide Russian to Japanese auto translators and dictionaries. He then spent hours upon hours tutoring him in secret.

 

_ “What the hell is wrong with you?! Why do you keep adding an O or a U to everything? You just added like five extra syllables to that word. Was your English this shit when you first started learning?” Yuri doubled he laughed so hard. Yuuri was so frustrated that he hit him with a pillow several times.  _

 

Still, though he only knew about ten phrases and twenty-five non swear words, his pronunciation and intonation was immaculate. Even Yakov complimented him. Then there was just the times he wanted to be. Viktor was a very handsy person, and his energy overpowered a room. For a reserved person like Yuuri, he could be overwhelming at times. In Japan, they enough space, so Yuuri could recharge and then give all of his energy to Viktor. In Russia, however, space was practically isolation because he couldn’t wander about freely. He was a well-known figure skater in a gay relationship in a country where he couldn’t speak the language that was intolerant of homosexuality. He was forced to either be with a native or stay indoors. Without Yuri, he had practically no privacy. Viktor knew what he doing, what he was ordering, how much he was paying, and where he was going at all times on top of playing an intricate role in his career and home life, because he had to. With Yuri, Yuuri could create some space since Yuri enjoyed his alone time, too. They could both be lost in their own heads without worrying about the other, and it was both relaxing and reassuring. Yuuri often wondered if something was wrong with him for not falling over himself to constantly be under Viktor like most people would be, but seeing Yuri just as disinterested made him feel as if he wasn’t alone. Now, he was forced to stay by Viktor’s side, and it was causing him to snap at the man. Viktor was always good-natured about it, but it made him feel like crap.

 

‘How could you think that you were a burden? If anything, I should be apologizing for leaning on you too much,’ Yuuri thought as he finally met Yuri’s gaze again. Yuri was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked unsure, contemplative, and confused all at once.

 

“Fine,” Yuri finally said as he shook his head, “Just know that I’m sending you guys a bill for my services. Marriage counselors make good money, especially those that service celebrities, so I’ve been getting cheated.”

 

At that Yuuri’s eyes widened as he took in Yuri’s smirk.

 

“Uh, just make sure you send it to Viktor. He has far more money than me,” Yuuri said.

 

“Tsk, of course. I have more money than you. Why rob a soup kitchen when there’s a bank nearby,” Yuri said as he waved his hand. Yuuri couldn’t help but to smile. He then grabbed the conditioner before Yuri could reach it. Yuri stiffened for a moment, then blew out a breath as he just resigned himself to his “torment.” He didn’t even flinch when cold dollops of thick liquid plopped on top of his head in three sections.

 

‘I never thought the “Russian Punk” would become such an integral part of my life,’ Yuuri thought as images from their first meeting came into his mind and he compared it to now. Unlike Viktor, who has made a promise to be with him forever, Yuri could leave his life without notice and no one could question him on it. He had no obligations to Yuuri, and with how the last few months have gone, Yuuri was fully aware of it.  The thought of it made his fingers lose their rhythm. He then grabbed the boy, and hugged him from behind. Yuri immediately stiffened.

 

“Yura, I’ve missed you… so much,” Yuuri said quietly as he rested his head on the boy’s shoulder. Yuri’s eyes widened, and then he closed them as tightly as he could, before he brought his arms up to wrap around Yuuri’s arms and let his head fall back on Yuuri’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment before Yuuri motioned for him to close his eyes. Yuri then felt the spray of water washing the hair conditioner away. Yuuri then turned to his own body so that he could quickly wash himself off. Yuri was faster.

 

“No way. After giving me all that shit about not bathing properly, I’m returning the favor. You’re not getting in the water with me like that,” Yuri said. Though surprised, Yuuri just smiled and turned around dutifully. Yuri’s strokes were tentative, but thorough.

 

“Where is Viktor, by the way?” he asked.

 

“At Ice Castle. Yuuko’s having him give an impromptu lesson on jumps,” Yuuri said casually. This caused Yuri to pause.

 

“Huh? I’m surprised you didn’t go with him. Doesn’t he usually use you as his model since you have more stamina?” Yuri asked.

 

“Well, he asked, but I told him I had to help out around here,” Yuuri said with hints of shame shining through. Considering they were in the bath, it was obvious he was lying.

 

“Wait, just who is he giving the lessons to?” Yuri asked.

 

“Axel, Lutz and Loop’s classmates,” Yuuri said. For a moment, they both stared at each other, and then burst out laughing. Yuri practically fell off his stool, while Yuuri internally promised to make it up to Viktor with a backrub. Outside, Mari walked away with a satisfied smile as she walked away from the uproarious laughter and a new load of towels to wash.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way longer than what I originally intended, but this was how this scene played in my head, so I had to oblige. Anyway, I seriously debated on whether to continue adding to this collection. For some reason, my interest in YOI as been going up and down. Some days, I a feel I am firmly over the show for now, and others I can't get enough. It's the main reason I won't do a chapter fic. I hate leaving things unfinished, and I could totally see me doing that as I go through dry spells.


	4. TK 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's big mouth gets him to a bit of trouble after he reveals a little too much information about Yuuri. 
> 
> This happens a few months after The Kiss. It is not related to TK 1. Neither ficlet affects the other so these two could happen before or after one another, or not all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! This ficlet was updated almost simultaneously with chapter 3. If you are just following the update link, lease note that this is the second update of the day.
> 
> Chapter tags: Explicit language, humor, lighthearted 
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky

“Um, how do you know that?” Yuuri asked in confusion as Yuri just stared at him with wide eyes.

 

‘Shit! Why did I have to open my big mouth?’ Yuri thought as he unsuccessfully tried to come up with an excuse. There was a meme going around on social media categorizing the different kinds of kissers. The only reason Yuri even knew about it was because his “angels” were hotly debating with category he fell in, and then tagging him to it. It became so heated with alerts every two seconds that Yuuri peeked over his shoulder to see what was going on. As Yuri scrolled down the page, they came across the description for “The Ocean.”

 

> **The Ocean - This kisser seems reserved and gentle, but once the tide rises, look out! This kisser plays the innocent role as he feels you out. Out of nowhere, he then coils his tongue around yours and pull you into the abyss. You’re powerless to fight his waves, and will do good just to stay afloat. No worries, however! This one type of drowning you’ll seek out again and again.**

 

The minute he finished reading that, Yuri blurted out, “That’s totally you!” Yuuri immediately stiffened, which brought Yuri back to reality, making him stiffen.

 

_ “Um, how do you know that?” _

 

‘Damn it, Yuri, think!’ the boy thought as a response fell from his lips. 

 

“Uh…” he uttered.

 

‘Yeah, that’s exactly what I wanted to say!’ he thought in anger. Luckily, the gods took pity on him.

 

“Crap, Viktor’s been gossiping about me again, hasn’t he? The last time I had Chris leering at me for a week. I didn’t think he had even gone to you, too,” Yuuri said with an apology in his voice.

 

“Uh, yeah, he did mention some stuff, but I told him I wasn’t interested in hearing it. By the time I got done, he never tried talking to me about it again, so consider it handled,” Yuri said as he waved the older man off. Yuuri still looked as if he wanted to have a talk with Viktor, but then just sighed and let it go.

 

“Thanks, at least that was nipped in the bud,” he said, sounding mildly relieved.

  
“Yeah, whatever,” Yuri said as he promptly closed all of his apps. He didn’t want to see anything about kissing for at least a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than what I normally post. I guess most of the words went into the previous ficlet. LOL


	5. TK 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone says that kids have it easy, but they clearly didn't factor teenagers into that equation. Yuri has enough embarrassment to last a lifetime, and this occurrence is right at the top of the list. Viktor must die!
> 
> This does NOT happen in the same universe as either TK 1 or TK 2. I don't know why, but I don't see this one happening concurrently with them at this time. This takes place a few months after The Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! This ficlet was updated almost simultaneously with chapters 3 and 4. If you are just following the update link, please note that this is the third update of the day.
> 
> Chapter tags: Explicit language, Mentions of drinking, Humor, Sex Talk
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor Nikiforov

“Um, I know this is a bit… sudden, but I guess there’s no better time than the present, right?” Yuuri said as he laughed nervously, while scratching the back of his head. Viktor looked ghostly pale, and was doing everything in his power to not meet Yuri’s gaze, so Yuri already knew he was about to be pissed.

 

“What the hell are you on about, Katsudon?” Yuri asked, and Yuuri immediately dropped his eyes. 

 

“Well, I found this in the couch cushion while I was vacuuming,” Yuuri said as he held up a square-shaped tinfoil wrapper, “so I figured it was time we had… a talk.”

 

Yuri may have been a virgin, but he knew what the hell a condom looked like. With wide eyes, he turned to Viktor, and the pleading eyes were all he needed to see.

 

“You son of a bitch,” Yuri yelled in Russian. “You know damn well that isn’t mine. Are you cheating on him?”

 

“No!” Viktor quickly yelled back, then got himself under control so that he didn’t further rouse Yuuri, who was looking at them curiously. “I swear it’s nothing like that.”

 

“Then what is it? We’ve been here for months, and Yuuri cleans under the cushions every week, so you can’t give the excuse that it’s old. What the hell are you hiding?” Yuri yelled. With a heavy sigh, Viktor had to confess.

 

“I made the mistake of letting Mila stay here when we went out of town since Makkachin wasn’t feeling well enough to travel. The reason I left you guys a day early was because I got a call that there was a disturbance in our unit. Apparently, Mila threw a party that got out of hand. While she was passed out in Yuuri and I’s bed,  _ everything  _ was happening on this couch. An unopened condom was the least disgusting thing I saw that night,” Viktor said while keeping his voice completely calm. Yuri thought back to when him and Yuuri arrived, and Mila was in fact still hammered.

 

“Idiot, why didn’t you just tell him that?” Yuri asked.

 

“You want me to tell Yuuri, the guy that cleans up every speck of dirt, that there were unidentified bodily fluids covering this couch?” Viktor asked, and Yuri’s face frowned as he looked at the couch he was currently sitting on. Casually, he got up, and moved to the chair.

 

“You owe me one,” he said, before turning to look at Yuuri.

 

“Alright, you caught me. Let’s hear it,” Yuri said with distaste and disinterest coloring his voice. Now, Yuuri may not speak Russian, but he wasn’t stupid.

 

“Wait, what was all that?” he looked at Viktor, suspiciously.

 

“Nothing, he was just bitching because I told you about it. I had to explain exactly how his little lifesaver was discovered,” Viktor said with a laugh, and Yuri growled in warning.

 

“But, I think we caught it just in time. I’ve been informed that nothing has been done yet,” Viktor added. Yuuri still looked determined as ever.

 

“All the more reason to get this out of the way now,” he said as he opened the package.

 

“Now, Yurio, the best way to go about this…” Yuuri started and Yuri did everything in his power to drown it all out. He was doing great until Katuski went and grabbed a banana and cucumber. Meanwhile, Viktor’s eyes were practically alight with laughter.

  
‘Just you wait. I’m going to jerk off while thinking of your fiance in every scenario that I can possibly think of, and I won’t feel guilty about it either,’ Yuri thought as he waited for his time in hell to end. It lasted exactly twenty-six minutes and fourteen seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I imagine Yuuri and Viktor making Yuri's life a living hell in this universe. They're like the parents he never had, and never wanted. Well, more like older brothers. LOL


	6. IaS 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the storm has passed, YuriYuu have begun forming the bond that will ultimately change their entire future.
> 
> This takes place in August in the same year as the events of Innocent as Sin, so roughly 5-6 months have passed. The other IaS ficlets do not affect this one. They could have happened or not, and the outcome wouldn't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Explicit Language, Mentions of Drinking, Mentions of Underage Sex, Friendship, Character Bonding, YuriYuu, Casual Read
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetski

“You’re back early,” Yuri called out, making Yuuri jump nearly a foot into the air. Thinking that the teen wasn’t home, Yuuri had walked into the boy’s bedroom with the intention of turning off his light. Somehow, Yuri had managed to blend in with his comforter and sheets even though he wasn’t beneath them.

 

“Jeeze, you nearly scared me half to death! I thought you were out for the night,” Yuuri said with a hand over his chest. Yuri was completely unfazed as he didn’t even bother to look up from his phone scrolling.

 

“Nah, I decided to call it a night. It’s rare I get to stay home and do nothing. What about you?” He asked, before cutting his eyes over to Yuuri. At the prompt, Yuuri let out a heavy sigh and then made his way over to the bed. Still on his stomach, Yuri moved back so that his feet and calves were pulled up into the air, which gave just enough room for Yuuri to sit. Yuuri immediately plopped down in the offered space, pulling one of his legs to his chest while the other dangled freely over the side. With his back angled from the wall, he let his head rest behind him.

 

“I, too, called it a night. Things were getting out of hand, so I had to make a getaway,” he said, which made Yuri quirk his eyebrow while giving him an amused smirk.

 

“A getaway? From who? Where’s Viktor?” Yuri laughed, and Yuuri’s face crunched up.

 

“Off being Viktor, doing Viktor things,” he said, and Yuri just stared at him. Yuuri tried to ignore him for a moment, but quickly gave up. No one can just ignore the Plisetsky staredown. 

 

“I’m sure he’s still drinking with his hometown friends. They didn’t show any signs of letting up when I left,” Yuuri said, before shaking his head at his fiance. “We went to three different bars, and they drank at all of them. I know how Viktor is when he’s hammered, so I cut myself off after a shot and beer.”

 

‘Thank God!’ Yuri thought as he imagined having to deal with a drunk Yuuri and Viktor at the same time. He really would have left for the night if that had happened.

 

“We then went back to Maxim’s hotel room, and they started playing Russian Roulette of all things, the drinking version,” Yuuri continued. “That led to loud singing of Russian songs and chants, which somehow led to a game of truth or dare. I now know far more about Viktor than I ever dreamed possible.”

 

Yuri sat there raptly listening to the recanting of his name twin’s night, growing increasingly amused. Yuuri tried to end it at that, but Yuri was having none of it. When the man stopped talked, Yuri immediately waved his hand in the classic “carry on” manner, which just made his senior sigh heavily.

 

“Apparently, his favorite thing in the world is to wake up to blowjob, his favorite position is doggy, and he likes to be bitten. He’s had sex in every mode of transportation you can think of, and he’s partaken in orgies and threesomes of various assortments. I think he even mentioned something about a clown, but I’m just going to assume my Russian is bad, and not-”

 

Yuri was laughing so loud and hard that Yuuri found it pointless to finish his sentence. The boy had flipped onto his back, and was hugging his sides as if he were keeping himself from coming undone. Considering the position, Yuuri had a full view of his face, and couldn’t help but see the mirth as it rolled out of his towards his temples. 

 

“I’m glad you’re amused,” Yuuri said, dryly. Just barely, Yuri pulled himself together.

 

“Why did you leave? You could have found out even more about your beloved. That shit is gold,” he said in between wheezes. 

 

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t exactly left off the hook. After hearing all of that, I became the target. They wanted to know who managed to tie Viktor down,” Yuuri said.

 

“I still don’t see the problem. It’s not like  _ you _ have anything to talk about,” Yuri said, making Yuuri scowl.

 

“Really? How do you suppose I reply to, ‘Come on, you can’t be with Viktor and be as innocent as you look.’ ‘You must at least give killer blowjobs, right?’ ‘ Are you really a virgin?’ I’m complete crap at lying, so that’s not an option. Even half comatose, Viktor would be able to call me out,” he replied, and Yuri looked at him like he was a dunce.

 

“Tell them the truth,” he said plainly, and Yuuri’s eyes widened as far as they could. He stuttered for a few moments, but still couldn’t form proper words. Did Yuri really just suggest he drop that bombshell? Did he somehow forget what his “truth” entailed?

 

“You can only lie when you falsely answer a question, so the trick is to change your interpretation of the question so that your answer fits it. It’s the reason why some countries don’t allow lie detector tests in court. They don’t truly detect lies but your body’s reaction when telling a lie. As long as you you’re telling the truth to your interpretation of the question, you’re good,” Yuri said casually, and Yuuri could only pinch the bridge of his nose as he took everything in.

 

“How do you know that?” He asked with a sigh.

 

“I tried it once after my grandpa told me about it,” Yuri said plainly. “We were watching an old cop drama, and he went on and on about how to beat a lie detector test and how modern technology was useless. So, when I got a chance I tried it out, and he was right. The real question is how did  _ he  _ know that. When I was a little kid, I suspected that he had connections to the mafia. I’m still not convinced that he doesn’t.”

 

“Okay… just how am I supposed to reinterpret a question about my virginity?” Yuuri asked, incredulously. 

 

“Easy,” Yuri said. “While you can’t claim to be a virgin from the bottom, you’ve never been on top.” Upon hearing that, dozens of light bulbs flicked on in Yuuri’s head.

 

‘That’s right! Before Viktor, I hadn’t so much as shared a passionate kiss with someone. I have a long list of ways I’m still a virgin… unfortunately. But, this also means that I can still share my first time with Viktor and not have to lie about it. I wonder how he feels about bottoming,’ he thought as his eyes danced as scenarios played out in his head.

 

“Do I even want to know?” Yuri asked, and the older man’s face instantly flamed a bit.

 

“Probably not,” he said, and Yuri just nodded in acquiescence. This led to both males sharing a comfortable silence, which gave Yuuri’s mind to roam.

 

‘Well, this surely has been an educational night. What the hell is wrong with Russians?’ He thought before regarding the boy next to him. There was never dull moment when he was around, and the longer he was in his presence, the more questions he had.

 

“So, Yurio, are you a virgin?” Yuuri asked. To most, it would have been a dumb question, but considering the conversation they just had…

 

“No,” Yuri said plainly, shocking Yuuri.

 

“Oh, come on! Seriously? After all of that, you mean to tell me there’s no way you couldn’t have answered that differently,” he asked.

 

“I’m sorry to break it to you, Katsudon, but there’s only so many ways you can turn a cube before you run out of sides,” Yuri shrugged. Yuuri just gaped at him as if he had sprouted another head. 

 

“Wow!” He said, and tried not to think about it. 

 

‘I guess he wasn’t kidding when he said he was sexualized at thirteen. Jeeze! I still hadn’t figured out the best way to masturbate at that age,’ he mentally added. Just who the hell does a thirteen-year-old find to sleep with them?

 

“Elena, an older girl who used to hang out near the rink,” Yuri said, making Yuuri choke on his spit.

 

‘Crap! I said that last part out loud,’ he thought as he coughed violently.

 

“Mila still hangs out with her sometimes, so you may meet her. She’ll never admit it, but Mila used to look up to her,” Yuri added, and Yuuri whipped around.

 

“Just how old is this Elena?!” He asked

 

“Hmm... she was eighteen then, and it’s been three years, so about twenty-one.”

 

“Twenty-one?!”

 

At that moment, Yuuri was sorry he asked. But, stopping his lips from moving was harder to do than looking away from a trainwreck.

 

“Please tell me that she was the oldest,” he said, and he received a wry look. “I mean, aside from me,” he amended.

 

“In that case, the oldest person would now be twenty-two.”

 

“What the hell? Have you ever been with someone your own age?”

 

Yup, his mouth was still going.

 

“Actually, now that you ask, no. The youngest was two years older. I guess I got a fetish for older people. I mean, not Viktor old, of course,” Yuri said, and Yuuri looked downright disturbed.

 

“What? You should be happy. Me going after older people means that there are less ‘kids’ having sex,” Yuri added. The logic seemed sound, but...

 

“I guess,” Yuuri said, and it was obvious he really wasn’t on board. Yuri surely didn’t miss it, and like presenting your back to a cat, he couldn’t resist pouncing on it.

 

“If it makes you feel better, I didn’t hook-up with my first guy until I was fourteen, and I didn’t try bottoming until I was fifteen,” he said with a shit-eating grin. 

 

“Spare me,” Yuuri quickly replied, then let the other’s words sink in. “Wait a minute, your first guy? Just how many people have you been with?!”

 

“Hmm, let’s see,” Yuri said as he made a show of pulling off his socks in order to have access to his toes. Yuuri looked downright pitiful, causing Yuri to laugh.

 

“I’ve only been with seven, four girls and three guys, including you,” he said with a laugh. “Considering how much access I have in this business, that’s nothing. I could have had easily quadrupled that number by now if I wanted to.”

 

“Right… I guess seven is… good,” Yuuri said while thinking about his own count being at numero uno.

 

“Don’t tell Mila! She knows that I’m in a bit of a dry-spell, but she doesn’t know the extent. If she finds out, I’ll never hear the end of it,” Yuri added with desperation in his voice. This was clearly serious, at least to him.

 

“Huh?” Yuuri didn’t get it. “Why would I tell Mila? Why would she even want to know? And what do you mean, ‘dry spell’? Weren’t you just going on about all of your access?” Yuri could only sigh.

 

“When I lost my virginity before she lost hers, and to Elena no less, Mila started keeping tabs on me. The few times I’ve struck out, she had a field day with it. She was relentless last year...” he explained, and then briefly panicked once he remembered who he was talking to. He couldn’t very well tell the guy who she had been teasing him about. “Anyway, as far as she knows, my count is at six. If she hears anything else, she’ll start digging. Therefore, until something changes, I’ll just have to keep letting her refer to me as Little Boy Blue.”

 

“Little Boy Blue?” Yuuri asked, and got a blank look for his efforts. What was he missing?

 

‘Little Boy Blue…’ he repeated in his mind a few times, then burst out laughing. Yuri jumped up immediately.

 

“Fuck you!” he said.

 

“No thanks. If everyone else is passing, it must be for a reason,” Yuuri said, nearly making Yuri swallow his tongue.

 

“Oh, fuck off! I’m good and you know it! My dry spell is totally self-induced,” Yuri said, and even he couldn’t stop himself from feeling like a liar. While it was true that he had personally cut himself off, Yuuri played a major role in why. After spending a night with Yuuri’s hands gently gliding over his skin and combing through his hair as powerful thighs held him close while they murmured unimportant bullshit to one another, he couldn’t go back to the impersonal romps he was used to. He had finally felt true intimacy. Instead of wanting to separate the moment he regained control of his body, he now knew what it felt like to want the connection to go on so badly that you fight sleep until your eyes burn and your eyelids twitch involuntarily. The climax wasn’t enough anymore; he wanted something real. The problem was he had no clue on how to get it.

 

“Well, considering I have absolutely nothing to compare it to, I’ll let you know when I do,” Yuuri said, and Yuri thought about Viktor. It’s one thing to talk about sex when there’s a big pool, but with such a small sample size…

 

“Dear God, please don’t,” Yuri said in disgust, making Yuuri laugh. Yuuri then stretched out, and got comfortable. The bed was easily big enough for two, and he enjoyed spending time with Yura. Besides, he was expecting only Makkachin to waiting in his bed. 

 

“You know, the last time you slept in here, Viktor got the impression that we were having a slumber party and invited himself into my bed,” Yuri said as he also laid back and relaxed as well.

 

“I highly doubt Viktor is even conscious right now, let alone well enough to travel. I think you’re good,” Yuuri replied.

 

“You say that, but Viktor is full of surprises. Since the beginning of summer, the man has been sleeping naked, Katsudon. If I wake up and he’s in my bed, I’m going to kill you,” Yuri said, heatedly. Yuuri simply yawned.

 

“Make sure you do it after I’ve had a chance to top. The shame of dying a virgin in any form at my age would prevent my soul from resting,” he said sleepily. Yuri jerked his head around to look at him, but Yuuri was already out. 

 

‘This guy…’ he thought as he smiled and shook his head. He then closed his eyes and joined him in sleep.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the hell is wrong with me and these IaS ficlets. They all wind up long as hell, while the TK ficlets are short. I don't get it.
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to try to always post in both universes simultaneously, because I know that some people only read one or the other, so expect a TK ficlet soon. I'm thinking I'll use a truth or dare theme in that one, too, unless another idea grabs a hold of me. In the meantime, feel free to post broad requests. When I say broad request, I mean something like, "I would like to see some truth or dare in The Kiss -verse." This will give me enough leeway to work it in however I see fit. I have so many ideas going at all times, so I gentle nudge in one direction won't bother me. I don't do well in specifics, however. It kind of stifles the creativity, which takes the fun out of it.
> 
> If you haven't seen it yet, check out this video of Yuri! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGijVRJMO3I 
> 
> This makes me think the IaS verse is closer to the truth!


	7. TK 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finally reveals what happened on that drunken night so long ago.
> 
> This happens two years after The Kiss. I wrote this with the mindset that all previous (and some unwritten) ficlets have occurred in this timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Explicit language, aged-up Yuri Plisetsky, alcohol consumption
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky

“I can’t believe you’re eighteen. I thought I felt old when Viktor retired, but this is too much,” Yuuri said as he took in the boy who had finally filled out and was nearly his height. When Yuuri had “filled out” it was literally in mass and brawn. Yuri, however, was marked by lean, corded muscles that were always on display due to his lack of fat. This extended to his face, which was once so soft that he had to wear a permanent scowl in order to be taken seriously. Now, it was molded by defined angles with a strong chin and piercing eyes. The only thing that remained from adolescence was his smile, which was on display at the moment.

 

“You know, if you don’t want to feel old, you probably shouldn’t go around saying shit that reminds everyone of your age. I mean seriously, my grandpa just got off the phone saying how he felt old. It’s not a good look, Katsudon,” Yuri said as he laughed at the older man. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh in return.

 

“Alright, I walked right into that. I shouldn’t have expected anything less from you,” he said, making Yuri shoulder bump him, which made him laugh harder.

 

“Hey, have a drink with me. I’ve been waiting to hit up Viktor’s top shelf for a while now, and now there are no excuses,” Yuri said before getting up and walking over to the kitchen. 

 

“I don’t know. Viktor would take it personally if we imbibe without inviting him. Besides we’re all going out tomorrow to celebrate,” Yuuri said as he thought of his husband who wasn’t arriving from England until tomorrow. Just a year into his retirement, and he had already transitioned into a new career. Who knew that the man could act as well as skate.

 

“Who cares we’re going out tomorrow? Today is my actual birthday, and I’m not going to wait to celebrate until it’s convenient for everyone else. Are you having a drink or not? I’m having one either way,” Yuri said, and upon further consideration Yuuri agreed. One drink wouldn’t hurt. 

 

“Do you remember that time we got drunk when I caught you drinking? Ha! Viktor still doesn’t know about that one,” Yuuri said as he was handed a double shot of whiskey. Yuri looked at him for a moment, then turned his gaze back to his drink as a wry smile flitted across his face. He then swallowed it down in one gulp before turning back to Yuuri.

 

“How could I forget it? That was the night all hell broke loose for me,” he said with a laugh. Yuuri’s face was one of utter confusion. 

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“Well, after getting shit-faced, you got the bright idea to kiss me. I did not take it well. That was my first kiss, so I was pissed. You tried to explain to my dumb ass that you were just joking and it couldn’t even be considered a real kiss, but I wasn’t having it. So, you kissed me again to shut me up.  _ That one _ was a real kiss, and so marked the beginning of my first childhood crush,” Yuri said as mockingly he rolled his eyes skyward. Yuuri, meanwhile, was horrified.

 

“Oh my god! Are you serious?” He asked with his eyes rounded. Yuri just laughed at him.

 

“Yeah, unfortunately. That shit lasted a whole year. I didn’t get over it until you and Viktor got married, and I made a complete ass of myself at your wedding. I wish I had a time machine to go back and kick my own ass,” he said, and Yuuri was reeling. He remembered the awkward first year that they all lived together, and how Yuri was always on edge. They had all chalked it up to teenage woes, but now he knew differently. He also remembered in great clarity the boy throwing back champagne, and then hysterically crying by the night’s end. Once again everyone laughed and teased him after the fact, thinking that he was just an emotional type drunk. The truth, however…

 

“I am so sorry,” Yuuri said as he looked at the boy in a new light. He truly felt like the world’s largest asshole.

 

“What the hell are you apologizing for? I’ve been over you for a good year, Katsudon. Believe me, if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have told you shit. It’s all good,” Yuri said as he let the feel of the booze flow through him. Somehow revealing his secret felt exhilarating. It was like writing the final word of a story; the book could now be closed.

  
“Just make sure your ass don’t get drunk and kiss me again. The next time I’m going to take it as a proposition, and I highly doubt Viktor is ready to compete with me,” he added with a wink. Yuuri’s face instantly flamed as he could practically taste the promise. A quick flash of images before he could shut his mind down didn’t help either. Funny, as the flame dimmed in one, it ignited in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the ways I can see YuriYuu happening in this universe. Hmm, I may write a ficlet or two showcasing the aftermath of this interaction. I have to see where my motivation takes me. My brain wanders, and I just aimlessly follow it.


	8. TK 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has always been the catalyst in Yuuri's world. This time that role may come back to haunt him.
> 
> This takes place four months after TK 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Explicit language, YuriYuu, kissing, alcohol consumption (non-YuriYuu)
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor Nikiforov, Chris Giacometti, Chris' boyfriend

‘What the hell is all that noise?’ Yuri thought as he was roused from sleep. A quick glance at the clock on his nightstand revealed it to be four-thirty. For a moment he wasn’t sure whether it was am or pm considering the sun rose just before four this time of year, and he had laid down just after two in the afternoon due to a splitting headache. But, considering how groggy and out of sorts he felt, he assumed it was early morning.

 

‘Great, just what I needed,’ he thought sarcastically as he peeled himself off his bed while exuberant laughter filled his ears. He’d rather have avoided whatever was occurring outside his four walls all together, but his parched throat demanded attention, so he jerked his bedroom door open and strolled down the hall. As he passed the archway that led to the living room and kitchen, he saw Chris, Chris’ mystery man, Viktor and Yuuri sitting around the coffee table with a few bottles of booze between them. The men ranged from sober to shit-faced, and considering how Viktor was practically draped across Yuuri like a coat and flushed from head to toe, he was in the latter category. Quiet and embarrassed Yuuri was clearly in the former.

 

‘Damn it! I’m buying a mini fridge as soon as the stores open,’ Yuri thought as he slipped by and turned on the faucet to fill his glass. The room immediately fell silent, and based on the burst of heat he felt across his bare back, he didn’t need to turn around to know that he had four pairs of eyes on him.

 

“Yurio, I didn’t know you were here! Come, come, join us!” Viktor said, excitedly as he practically crawled into Yuuri’s lap in order to get closer to the back of the couch. 

 

“Indeed! Come join us, little Yuri,” Chris said with a smile as he took in Yuri’s more mature form. To beat the summer heat, he had gone to bed shirtless, and the loose sweatpants rode so low on his hips that if they dipped a single millimeter more his pubic hair would be exposed. Though he wouldn’t be caught dead with it out in public, his hair was pulled into a high bun on top of his head to stop it from getting sweaty and sticking to his skin.

 

“Then again, maybe I shouldn’t call you little anymore. It’s a shame you couldn’t make it to the party with us. Every and anybody of importance was there. I’m sure you would have been a hit,” Chris added with a wink, referring to the post production party for Viktor’s movie. For a long moment Yuri just stared at him before gulping down nearly a liter of water. In the quiet of the once noisy room, not only could you see it descend down his throat, but you could hear it as well.

 

“I’m glad I skipped it. That’s not really my scene,” Yuri said with a sigh after catching his breath from quenching his thirst. He then turned back to the wash to clean the cup, seemingly done with the conversation. Yuuri watched him and felt both guilty and confused for spending more than a passing glance on the young man’s body. For some reason he couldn’t stop his brain from reanalyzing and recategorizing the boy into... something else. It started with the surprising confession. From that point he became hyper aware of the teen’s behavior, mannerisms and escapades. 

 

Three months ago…

 

_ “Guys, I’m heading to the store. Do you need anything?” Viktor asked as he crouched to place a leash on Makkachin. _

 

_ “Hmm, no, I don’t think so… I’m good,” Yuuri answered after he ran a mental checklist. Yuri, however… _

 

_ “Actually, yeah. Pick me up a box of condoms, the white pack,” he said nonchalantly without turning from the TV. Yuuri’s eyes nearly bulged out, while Viktor simply hummed and walked out. _

 

Two months ago…

 

_ “Alexei, I don’t care what kind of deal they’re bartering, I’m not interested. The last time I got involved in some shit like this, I practically had paparazzi hiding under my bed. It’s not worth it, no matter what they’re offering. I’m a skater above all else, damn it! Stop trying to increase my celebrity to line your pocketbook!” Yuri shouted after getting off the phone with his manager. He then phoned his accountant to see exactly what shape his accounts were in. Yuuri couldn’t help but listen in as he was impressed with the boy’s business sense.  _

 

Three weeks ago…

 

_ “Yura, we’re going to check out that new pub, Poe’s Tavern. I heard they have great beer and music. You should invite Yuliana,” Viktor said with a smile. _

 

_ “We broke up last week,” Yuri said plainly and Viktor’s grin quickly turned to a look of surprise. _

 

_ “Huh? What happened? I thought you two were good together. Considering she tolerated you for a whole year, I thought she was the one,” Viktor said, and Yuri laughed while giving the finger. _

 

_ “Fuck you,” he said before returning to seriousness. “We wanted different things out of life. It seemed she enjoyed everything I’m trying to get away from, so instead of standing in the way, I walked away. Besides, I’m sure she was dating the figure skater and not the man, so she’ll get over it.” _

 

_ Silently watching, Yuuri couldn’t help but notice how much the boy had changed. Then again, after continuously saying the wrong thing and having column after column published about him, and full gossip segments devoted to him, he couldn’t blame the guy for retreating a bit. _

 

‘What the hell is wrong with me? How is it possible to live with someone for two and half years, without noticing that they went from a kid to a young man that I used to know?’ Yuuri thought as he stared on with his brow furrowed. Seeing his husband distracted, Viktor followed his line of sight, then smiled warmly.

 

“See Yura, even Yuuri wants your company! Come join us! We need to celebrate the successful completion of my first film,” he said as he smooched Yuuri’s cheek, making the man blush. Yuri just groaned in exaggeration.

 

“Yeah, now I know I’m out. I have much better things to do than watch you slobber all over Katsudon. I’ve seen enough of that disgustingness to last a lifetime,” he said dryly, before flashing a slight smirk to take the sting out of it. Viktor’s eyes instantly lit up. Unbeknownst to many, he loved to banter and trash talk, and his favorite opponent was none other than Yuri.

 

“Oh my, what is this? Are you jealous, Yurochka?” Viktor asked innocently before his face morphed into a lascivious leer. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you everything I know! I’ll have you up to snuff in no time. Come Yuuri, let us show him how it’s done,” he said as he pulled Yuuri even closer. 

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri yelled as he flailed, his face rivaling a flaming hot cheeto. The whole room laughed at their antics.

 

“Ha! Save it, old man. There is nothing you can teach me. If anything, you need to learn from me, but I don’t want to embarrass you on your big night. I’ll give you a pass this time. Don’t say I never did anything for you,” Yuri said as he cracked his neck, and then winked at Viktor. Chris threw his head back and laughed uproariously. This was his kind of party.

 

“Oh! Is that a challenge?” Viktor said, before looking at Yuuri in mock shock. “I believe it’s a challenge!” He then turned back to Yuri, before grinning cockily. “I accept! Yuuri will be the judge. Yuuri, who is the better lover?” He said and all at once, Chris’ glass stopped midway to his mouth, and the two Yuris exploded.

 

“What?! How would I know something like that? Leave me out of this!”

 

“What the hell?! Have you gone batshit? I’ve never fucked Katsudon!”

 

Viktor took all of the commotion in silently, then waved them down when he found an opportunity. 

 

“You two have mistaken me. Of course nothing like that has ever happened, so we’ll use a proxy. The best proxy is a kiss. One kiss can tell you all that you need to know about a person,” he said. Yuuri stared at him wide-eyed as if he had just appeared, while Yuri whipped around and started searching the cabinets. He quickly pulled down a coffee maker, and the darkest roast coffee they owned.

 

“Katsudon, I’m leaving this to you. Try to get as much of this in him as possible,” he said as he pointed to the brewing pot. “He’s clearly more fucked up than we originally thought.” Yuuri nodded fiercely.

 

“Tsk, tsk,” Viktor sounded, turning their attention back to him. “You can’t throw down a challenge, and then walk away. Don’t worry about the outcome being biased. Yuuri may be my husband, but he’s always fair.”

 

“Do you even hear yourself?” Yuri asked in incredulity. “He’s  _ your husband _ . Sane and sober people don’t just offer their partners up. Drink some damn coffee, and get your mind right before you spout off some more stupid shit.” At that, Viktor’s eyes widened before his brow furrowed.

 

“That’s what you’re concerned about?” He asked, before his face completely relaxed and his smile returned. “I completely trust Yuuri. Nothing can come between us, especially not something as simple as a kiss from one inexperienced boy. So, please don’t worry; they are unfounded.” Even though the words were spoken appeasingly and without malice, a sharp spike went down Yuri’s spine and he froze. His eyes narrowed slightly and took on a faraway look. Yuuri went completely rigid. The electricity in the room could practically be felt.

 

“Oh dear,” Chris said quietly before gulping down his bubbly. He then turned towards his partner. “Lucien, pass me that bottle please,” he said as he gestured to a container holding harsher liquid. Meanwhile, Yuri’s emotions were rolling like waves. On one side of the tide, he knew that Viktor was just being Viktor and meant no harm. He was exuberant, open, friendly and jovial in all that he did, so he couldn’t hold it against the man. On the other side, he felt like an old wound was picked open only for acid to be poured in it. He knew that he was young and inexperienced, and he knew that Yuuri firmly belonged to Viktor. That’s why he worked so hard to move forward and bottle his teenage angst. The thought of causing either of them pain was more than he could bear, so he fought and beat his emotions into submission. To have it all thrown back in his face, unknowingly or not, broiled him.

 

“Yuuri, come here,” he said with determination filling his voice. Yuuri’s protests to Viktor immediately ceased as he turned to the boy.

 

“Huh? Don’t tell me you want to go through with this?” He asked, and Yuuri just looked at him with blank, unflinching eyes.

 

“Okay, that’s it, you two have both lost it. I don’t know what you’re playing at, but count me out! I’m not some-”

 

In just a few steps Yuri had walked across the floor and pulled Yuuri over the back of the couch and into his arms. As their chest crashed into one another, a surprised gasp flew out of the older man’s mouth.

 

“What are you-” Yuuri began.

 

“He challenged me, so now I’m shutting him up,” Yuri said quietly, before grabbing the back of the man’s head and pulling their mouths together. Caught between a gasp and a protest, Yuri thrust his tongue into the man’s open mouth, wrapped it around his target, and then pulled it back into his own. He then sucked on the warm appendage before returning it back to its owner without breaking their connection. Yuuri’s hands were rigidly splayed at his side, before he brought them around Yuri’s body to steady himself. The movement brought them even closer together, which paired with warm, bare flesh and made Yuuri moan. It wasn’t heard by anyone due to Yuri swallowing it down, and practically wrenching even more from the man. This went on for well over a minute until Yuuri’s body started to quiver in over stimulation. Then, as if finally returning to himself, Yuri pushed Yuuri a few feet away from him. Their eyes locked, and while Yuuri’s eyes were filled with wonderment, confusion, shock and a hint of arousal, Yuri’s shown lust, pain, anger and chiefly resignation.

 

“Wow! Now, it’s my turn,” Viktor said as he applauded happily. Yuri looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and he wanted to just slap him a few times. To many, Viktor came across as airheaded and unaware, but that was completely wrong. The truth was that he was oddly aware of everything. His Achilles heel was his arrogance. It clouded his judgement, and made him overlook the obvious at times, which many perceived as denseness. It’s the very thing that made him think he could randomly quit skating and coach a person to a gold medal even though he had no coaching experience. It’s what made him think he could take months off from skating, and then magically come back during the Russian Championships that were only two weeks away. It’s what made him think it was perfectly okay to loan his husband out without there being any consequences. So far, things had worked out in his favor. But, this time… 

 

“Actually, you know what? I’ll give you this win. I’m going back to bed,” Yuri said quietly with anger marring his voice. He then turned and walked off. 

 

“Huh? Wait a minute! It’s no fun if you just quit. I still-” Viktor said in shock, before a look from Yuuri froze him cold. Exasperation, hurt, bewilderment, pity and love all played across his face.

 

“I’m going to bed, too,” he said quietly, before turning to Chris. “Please make sure he drinks that coffee,  _ all of it _ .” A nod from the Swiss man sent him off.

 

“I don’t understand. Why did they leave?” Viktor said as he stared down the hall, then looked at Chris. The man just shook his head.

 

“Mon ami, I think you just opened Pandora’s box,” he said as he sipped his bourbon. Viktor just looked at him peculiarly as he tilted his head to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Was this what you were imagining after TK 4? Plausible, or nah? 
> 
> I will be posting an IaS ficlet later today. This one wrote itself faster, so it got posted first. LOL. I will then tackle S&M. I'm an odd writer. I don't spend days working a chapter; I write it in one go, and then take days to "recover" from it. It's weird, I know. The good thing is once I feel inspired to write something, it happens quickly.


	9. IaS 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor begins to feel the power of his husband's bond with Yuri.
> 
> This chapter focuses on the question: Will the bond they have now formed by a lost of innocence and new experiences grow so strong that it starts to isolate Viktor?
> 
> It takes place roughly three and a half years after Innocent as Sin. IaS 1,2 and 3 plus many other unwritten events have happened in this universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Viktor PoV, Explicit Language, Angst, Relationship Dynamics
> 
> Characters: Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky
> 
> *Extra Note* I got swamped with work, and am still swimming in it. SMH. More updates to this story and S&M will be coming either tomorrow or Saturday.

“Hey Viktor, welcome back!”

 

“Sup!”

 

Ah, like always, I walk in and get this greeting or some variant of it. With only the upper half of Yuuri’s head exposed, I don’t need a full visual to know that he’s slouching casually with Yuri’s head resting across his thigh. I’ve seen it enough over the past three years to recognize it from any angle. 

 

“What movie are you watching?”

 

“Some cheesy romance Katsudon insisted on. This crap sure as hell wasn’t my choice!”

 

“Hey! This is all everyone in Hasetsu wanted to talk about when I was there, including my dad. Besides, it won five Academy Awards. I just wanted to see what all of the fuss was about.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah; don’t make excuses. You wanted to watch it because you’re a sap.”

 

“Hey! Take that back!”

 

“What the hell? I’m not taking anything back. Stop poking me!”

 

“Aww, what’s wrong? Don’t tell the tough and scary Yurochka is still ticklish?”

 

“Katsudon, if you even think about it, I will kill you!”

 

...And just like that my presence is forgotten. I have two options; I can sit on the chair, considering there is no room for me on the couch, and listen to them laugh and wrestle as I pretend to watch the movie, or I can walk away. Only one option is viable.

 

“Hey, where are you going? Aren’t you going to watch the movie with us?”

 

Unsurprisingly, both of them are looking at me with varied degrees of confusion and disappointment on their faces. This is how it usually goes. I’m free to blend with the shadows, but not free to disappear.

 

“I’m just going to start dinner. I figure I’ll give it a go tonight.”

 

“I’ll help!”

 

“Yeah, let Katsudon help you. You practically smoked us out last time!”

 

“That is only because I got distracted. Besides, it still turned out delicious. If I recall, you had seconds and so did Yuuri.”

 

“Whatever. That’s only because I didn’t want to have to eat it again for leftovers, and he doesn’t count. He  _ always  _ have seconds.”

 

“Yura, take a look at this gift I have for you.”

 

“What the- HAHAHAHA!”

 

Ha, I knew that was coming. Four years ago, Yuuri would blush at slightest hint of vulgarity. Now, flipping Yuri off is considered a mild day. They’ve spent so much time together that they’ve taken on some of each other's personality traits. To most people, including me, it’s comical. But, no one can deny the benefits. The always anxious, self-conscious Yuuri is now more open and assertive, while the abrasive and arrogant Yuri is now more considerate and dare I say, friendly? The level of happiness that they exude makes it impossible to feel anything other than contentment around them. Still, I can’t help but wonder where do I fit in all of this. 

 

“Seriously, you two continue watching your movie. I’ll handle this.”

 

Hmm, I guess there is something off in my smile. Yuuri is looking at me oddly. Immediately, Yuri looks at him, his eyes flashes, then he looks at me. What are they searching for?

 

“Okay, if you’re sure… we could always pause the movie…”

 

“Yeah, it’s not like I don’t have other shit to do. When was the last time you both cooked together? You know he likes that shit.”

 

I can see that Yuuri is grateful for the assistance even if he does elbow the hell out of the boy, but I can’t comply this time. I know Yuuri’s ever perceptive eyes will pick up on my feelings, and that will only lead to more problems, like it did eight months ago.

 

_ “Why are you being like this? Why won’t you talk to me? If you don’t tell me what I’ve done wrong, how can I fix it?!” _

 

_ Seeing Yuuri’s tears eviscerates me. All I ever wanted to do was make him happy, and now I’m doing everything but that.  _

 

_ “Yuuri, I’m tired. There is nothing to talk about.” _

 

_ Seriously, there really is nothing to talk about. I’m just being a jealous fool, and there is no way I can explain that without making him feel worse. That’s what my Yuuri does, though; he takes all of the blame even if I’m at fault, which just stirs up my feelings even more. It’s a vicious cycle. _

 

_ “You say that, but you’re gathering your things to sleep on the couch. For three days, you’ve been silent, barely saying a word to me. Now, you don’t even want to sleep next to me. I’ve gone over it again and again in my mind, and it doesn’t make sense. What did I do wrong?” _

 

_ “You’ve done nothing wrong!” _

 

_ Damn it, I hardly ever raise my voice, and the one time I do, it’s against him. Watching his face crumble as though I’ve slapped him will haunt me for the rest of my days. _

 

_ “Yuuri, please, believe me when I say that this is all me. I just have a lot on my mind, and I highly doubt I will be getting much sleep. I’m sleeping on the couch so that at least one of us will. Okay?” _

 

_ Having his kiss tainted by the taste of salt turns my stomach. The warmth that spreads around me as he squeezes me tightly, however, feels like salvation. I wear it like a coat as I walk into cold hallway. The light from Yuri’s room only goes out after I pass by… _

 

_ Somehow, I managed to fall asleep. It’s the only explanation for how a figure is now in the room, silently watching me, without me noticing it prior. I thought it was Yuuri, but now- _

 

_ “Are you two breaking up?” _

 

_ In all my years of knowing this boy, I never heard him speak so softly or look so vulnerable. _

 

_ “Yuri, Yuuri and I are fine. Besides, this doesn’t concern you.” _

 

_ “Oh, really? You say that, but sometimes when you look at me…” _

 

_ Shit! I pride myself on having the world’s best poker face. Has it failed me? _

 

_ “If it’s not me, then what is it? I can tell you that Yuuri is not cheating, if that’s your concern. He couldn’t hide something like that from me no matter how hard he tried. I know you’re not cheating. You’re even more wrapped around his finger than you were three years ago. It’s kind of embarrassing, actually; you might want to work on hiding it a bit more.” _

 

_ Actually, that’s one of the things I’m glad I can’t hide. I want the world to know how I feel about Yuuri. Our love is our greatest accomplishment. _

 

_ “Right.” _

 

_ I see, based on that one word and sad, wry smile, my face has failed me. _

 

_ “If there is no one else, and you’re not sick of each other, then there’s only one explanation: me. I’ll go. If I’m causing problems, I’ll go. I’m of legal age now; I don’t need a guardian anymore.” _

 

_ “Yura-” _

 

_ “No,  _ **_I’ll go_ ** _. You two breaking up is the last thing I want. I never believed in all that true love bullshit, but you two seemed to have found it. Considering I know what else is out there, I won’t let anything come between it, even me. I’ll be out tomorrow, the day after, tops.” _

 

_ I don’t believe it. He’s crying, he’s actually crying. Does the thought of Yuuri and I breaking up really affects him this much? I have no intention of leaving Yuuri, ever, but people break up everyday. It’s a part of life. Hell, I’ve had more failed relationships than I care to remember. But, then again, Yurochka is so young. It’s easy to forget, considering he was always so advanced for his age, but he only turned eighteen five months ago. I’ve treated him like an adult since I met him, because that’s how he demanded to be treated, but he’s still just a boy. As I look into water-filled green eyes that refuse to look back at me, I see youth. Damn it, Nikiforov, what is wrong with you?! _

 

_ “Yura, listen to me, and listen to me well. Any problems that I’m having are my own making; I’ll fix them. You and Yuuri just continue being yourselves. It’s all right. No one is going anywhere.” _

 

_ As I pull him into an embrace, I can’t help but to notice how small he is. Though he and Yuuri are similar in height, he’s at least ten to fifteen kilos smaller. His hair is still as blonde and fine as a baby’s. I’m torn. I feel protective over the child, but envious of the man. _

 

That whole ordeal was disastrous. After spending years watching them have conversations and shared secrets that I was never privy to, and only hearing Yuuri’s thoughts and ideas after he had passed them by Yuri first, I became petty and childish at times, hurting them both with my distance and callous words. Meanwhile, Yura was busy warding off any and all potential suitors for both Yuuri and me, and even spending his own money to send us away to be “sappy and annoying,” which just made me feel like shit. Here he was acting like a guardian to our love, and I was causing it to implode… still trying, apparently.

 

I honestly don’t know what it is I want. Yuri is not here twenty-four/seven, often spending days, even weeks away. In those times I see a shift in Yuuri. As the time apart stretches on, he becomes more reserved, less demonstrative and less assured. It’s not extreme, but I notice it and I hate it. It reminds me of the man I first encountered in Hasetsu. I love him in any form, but it appears the man I fell in love with is the one that has Yura playing an integral role. What the hell am I supposed to do with that? The Yuuri I want most doesn’t exist as a solitary entity.

 

They don’t seem to love and confide in each other as lovers would. They act as… best friends? No. Family? ...Actually, they act like two halves of a whole. Even the most passionate lovers hide a few embarrassing thoughts and feelings from one another, but they trust that even if revealed, they will be looked upon no differently. Yuuri and I have that in spades. The two of them, however, are on an entirely different level. They behave as though the other’s presence isn’t even there. They reveal themselves to each other in ways I can’t even fathom. The first time I saw it, they didn’t know I was home, so I just watched them. I’ve always been very open, but even I felt uncomfortable by their level of exposure. It wasn’t in words, looks or even touch. It was the aura they had around them. It felt like I was getting a look inside their very essence, and it felt invasive even though I wasn’t the one being exposed. From that moment on, I felt this small pit of discontent and jealousy. What is it that I want? 

 

Yuuri is not cheating physically, or even emotionally. I can’t ask that he reveals every thought and emotion to me. Even if he did, I doubt it would lead to whatever it is they share. You don’t achieve that through talking. I would talk continuously until I lose my voice if I thought it would. For me, Yuuri is everything. He often says that I’m his wings, I’m not so sure if that’s true. Even if it is, I’m not the one giving him the ability to fly. The wings usually get the credit, but without the wind, you’re grounded. Who’s providing your wind, Yuuri? Do you even know yourself? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this under the guise that Yuri and Yuuri's relationship have remained innocent after their initial dalliance. I wanted to get some insight into Viktor. Many people write him as dimwitted or unfeeling, but I think it's an act. I think he has a lot of flaws, but Yuuri brings out the best in him. So, if Yuuri is removed in any way, his original personality would come out. Look at how he's described in the first few episodes. He's lustful, flirtatious, arrogant, selfish, self-centered, a party animal, and cares a lot about what others think of him. Even he admitted he changed a lot, but no one ever changes completely. This is a look inside the man. What do you think? How do you picture Viktor?


	10. IaS 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This ficlet diverges so much from the main feel I'm going for for this entire universe that I will start boldly marking its ficlets in the chapter summaries. It is one of the darkest aftermaths of Innocent as Sin, and I don't want it to cloud the other stories. So, proceed with that in mind.**
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri encounters Yuri after he has another failed relationship. Yuuri does everything in his power to comfort him.
> 
> The theme for this ficlet is obsession. IaS 4 does NOT take place in this universe. In that ficlet, the boys' relationship is innocent.
> 
> This focuses on the questions: 1) Will Yuri be able to properly bond with someone else after forging a bond of this magnitude at such a formative age? 2) Will the physical side of their relationship be revisited once age is no longer an issue? People tend to seek out past sources of comfort when hurt or stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *STOP* This was simultaneously uploaded with the previous chapter. If you are following an alert or just saw that this was updated, you may have missed it.
> 
> Chapter Tags: Mature Rating, Explicit Language, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Mentions of Character Death, Non-Explicit Lemon, Psychological
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky

“Yura, why are you sitting in the dark? I didn’t even know you were in here,” Yuuri asked as he flicked on the light in Yuri’s room. One look at the young man, and he could see that something was seriously wrong.

 

“What happened?” He asked. Yuri tried to school his face, but failed completely. He settled on a self-deprecating smile.

 

“The same shit that always happens,” he said before looking down, and then forcing himself to look back up. “Natalia broke up with me. She said that I don’t love her as much as she loves me, and her unhappiness makes me unhappy, which hurts worse. So, she wants me to find someone who can earn all of my love. What a load of bullshit!”

 

On one front, Yuuri was shocked because even when Yuri had hit rock bottom and was nothing more than tabloid fodder across all of the continents, Natalia stayed and loved him dearly. She was the first person who didn’t want nor care about fame, fortune or skating, and was happy to be in the shadows, maintaining her normal life as a college student. She brought out the side of Yuri that only Yuuri and Nikolai had seen, the loving, sensitive soul, and exposed it to anyone who cared to see it. Yuuri expected her to be in it for the long haul. If it wasn’t so weird, he would have asked her to move in with the three of them. But, then again, all of Yuri’s relationships fail. 

 

“You know, maybe I don’t love her. I feel like I do, but maybe I don’t really know what love is. That’s what they all say that when they leave. ‘Yura, you’re cold.’ ‘Yuri, you’re heartless.’ ‘Yurochka, please just stay single.’ Am I fucking broken?! What’s wrong with me, man? I don’t understand. I tried so hard. For once, I wanted this to fucking work. Every day, I told her I loved her; I remembered every anniversary and birthday there was to remember; I called her every day, even during competitions; I bought gifts, paid for trips, the works. Still, she said that none of that matters, and that my heart is distracted. What the hell does that mean? What else am I supposed to do? Why does this shit keep happening?!”

 

As Yuuri watched the teen shatter into pieces, he felt boiling rage. He’s seen this image so many times over the years that he now knows which path the tears will take based on which part of the eye they fall from. When Yuri got into his first real relationship at sixteen only to have the girl reveal secrets about him to the press, he saw this image. When Yuri began a relationship with a young man the following year and news got out to gossip magazines that he was being two-timed, he saw this image. Last year when both he and Viktor retired, and the press picked up on Yuri’s unhappiness, they poked and prodded until once again he saw this image. Months later, Nikolai died, and while Yuuri was practically carrying the boy away from the casket he had collapsed in front of, he saw this image. Media made sure the rest of the world saw it, too. It also made sure it broadcasted the hellish competitive year that followed with Yuri dropping in rank, battling injuries, getting involved in the wrong crowd, and nearly being banned by the ISU for substance abuse. Only he and later Natalia kept him afloat. Now, three months into the Yuri’s redemption season, only he remains once again.

 

“Yura, there is nothing wrong with you. I know how much of yourself you give, and it always amazes me. I don’t think I would be able to pick myself back up and love as hard as you do if I got my heart broken. You’re amazing,” Yuuri finally said after sitting on the far end of the bed. Yuri just looked at him, before laughing humorlessly. 

 

“Well, at least somebody thinks so,” he said, and then shook his head. “It’s you and Viktor that’s amazing. No matter what happens, you two always get through it and come out stronger somehow. That’s the kind of shit people write stories about.” He then laughed before giving Yuuri a serious look. 

 

“Don’t fuck it up; you’re not going to find that again. Plus, it gives the rest of us hope. If even Viktor fucking Nikiforov can find real love, maybe the rest of us can, too… or is it just you that’s special? If that’s the case, we’re fucked. There’s only one you, and Viktor is not letting you go any time soon.” With that, Yuri laughed, but quickly started crying again. 

 

In Yuuri, the rage finally boiled over. For four years, he had tried to save the innocence left in this boy, yet the world seemed determined to stamp it out. Again and again he watched them pluck Yuri apart piece by piece, taking some of his youth each round, now there was only a fraction left. It was the tiny bit holding onto the goal of finding someone that truly loves him. Would that even remain after he heals from this most recent pain? Yuuri didn’t want to find out. He had given the world its chance, and it failed. Now, he was going to claim the boy. If the only way to protect him and keep him happy was by keeping him for himself, so be it.

 

“Yura…” he mumbled before the pulling the boy in his arms. Immediately, Yuri fell into the familiar embrace. What wasn’t familiar was Yuuri’s lips pressing against his.

 

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked softly, with eyes widened as far as they could stretch. Another kiss landed on his partially open mouth.

 

“If you do this, you and Viktor-” he began.

 

“Will remain the same as always,” Yuuri finished. “My love for you does not change or impact my love for Viktor, just like my love for Viktor does not affect my love you.”

 

“Your love for me? What are you saying?” Yuri beyond puzzled. As much as he loved the man, he never thought to love him  _ as _ a man. Those thoughts and feelings were completely off limits, especially considering the event that started them on this path. No, love wasn’t possible. Love was dangerous. Yuuri was his safety net, his security blanket. He was the thing he could wrap around himself to face world. His relationship with Viktor acted as the map to finding his own love. If he put love on the table, his map and blanket could vanish, and he would be aimlessly moving about, alone.

 

“Yura, I once told you that you meant the world to me, and that’s still true, if not moreso. You always speak about me and Viktor’s relationship, but it’s only been this successful because of you. You allow me to be my true self in ways that even the strongest anti-anxiety pill have never done. I highly doubt Viktor would be as happy with me in my raw form. You should have seen how I acted in the beginning. Hell, I tried to distance myself from the guy days after proposing to him, but you convinced me to stay. You forever have my gratitude for that.

 

“So, how do you expect me to act seeing you so unhappy? For years, I watched and waited for someone, anyone to come along and care about you as much as I do, see you the way I do, but they never did. For once, I want to, no, need to make you as happy as I am,” Yuuri said as he used his thumb to wipe the tears away that still marred Yuri’s face. Meanwhile, Yuri sat frozen. There were the feelings of shock, surprise, warmth, love and hope flitting about, but mostly he was terrified. He could see exactly how all of this could go so wrong from divorce to scandals, lost friendships, and all around pain. Just the whisper of this conversation could set all of those in motion.

 

“Yuuri, I-” he tried to speak.

 

“Yura, please trust me,” Yuuri interrupted, and Yuri’s mouth clamped shut. The thing is, he did trust Yuuri, more than anyone else at that point. Yuuri seemed to believe that everything would be okay. Would it be okay?

 

As those thoughts played around in his mind, he felt the lips press against his mouth again, and this time he accepted them. It reminded him of the kiss they shared that infamous night. There was no pretense, dominance battles or even standard lust. The heat that fueled them came strictly from the deep emotion they shared, which made them both want to make it enjoyable for the other. As Yuri fell back onto his bed, with Yuuri on top, slowly kissing down his neck towards his chest and below, he felt loved and appreciated. It was like a balm on his heart. For once, he was safe. This man didn’t want anything from him; Yuuri wouldn’t hurt him.

 

As Yuuri sucked down the boy’s flesh, he made note of every moan he gave. Hearing his cries of pleasure pushed away the many sounds of his sobs that had been stored over the years. He would give him so much pleasure that the pain becomes nothing more than a distant memory.

 

“Yuu-ri… stop… I’m going to-”

 

Hearing that, Yuuri increased his suction and focused on the tip. He then watched as Yuri’s body spasmed fiercely as he gripped the sheets and pointed his toes. Without even thinking about it, he swallowed the liquid down, and crawled up the body so that they were face to face once again. Glassy eyes met his gaze, before he was pulled down and fiercely kissed. He finally saw what Yura was like when impassioned with desire, and it brought out his own. With legs hooked around his waist, he entered him and the warmth made his body tingle. His heart, however, ignited when he saw Yuri slam his eyes shut as his back arched off the bed. Pleasuring him in all purposes of the word, emotionally, physically, mentally, became his obsession. Viktor may want him, but Yuri needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know where this came from. I wanted to tackle the possibility of infidelity, and this came out. This is more a psychological break. Did Yuuri really walk away from his ordeal in Innocent as Sin unscathed? Some times people redirect misplaced emotions and behaviors on the things closet to them in times of trauma. In Innocent as Sin, Yuuri was more worried about Yuri than himself. What if that never subsided? Now, imagine a person with those thoughts being forced to watch the object of this concern get hurt repeatedly. That's how this ficlet came about.
> 
> On another note, I do have some happier, less crazed ideas on how infidelity may come about, so I'll add those at some point. Seriously, this story is ALWAYS so damn dark. I must lighten it up! (I have plenty of ideas on how to do it!)


	11. TK 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of the heated kiss shared by YuriYuu in TK 5 begin to take effect. Unfortunately, the first person they affect was the least culpable in the ordeal.
> 
> This incorporates all of the previous ficlets with heavy emphasis on TK 4 and 5. This takes place a week after TK 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Explicit Language, Humor, Light Hearted, Improper Thoughts, Sexual Tension
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor Nikiforov

 

‘Huh? What’s going on?’ Yuuri thought as he opened his eyes, and began assessing his surroundings. It didn’t take but a few moments for him to acknowledge his raging erection.

“Well, good morning, Love,” Viktor said huskily as he gave Yuuri a saucy smile. He then pulled Yuuri closer so that he could get a better feel for the state his husband was in. He wasn’t complaining at all; he loved morning sex. Unfortunately for him, at that moment said husband remembered exactly  _ why _ he had sprouted the woodiest of morning wood.

“Shit! Um, sorry Viktor, but I have a prior engagement to get to,” Yuuri said as he glanced at the clock. “I’m already running a bit late. I promise I’ll make it up to you later!”

At that, he jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, leaving his husband to sigh and pout after him. On the other side of the door, Yuuri placed his head in his hands. He knew that he needed to quickly come up with some engagement to attend, but before he could do that, he had to clear his mind of the dream that was on replay. 

_ ‘What is this place?’ Yuuri thought as he walked through the dark and hazy dance club. People were in various states of undress, and participating in various degrees of… vulgarity. Viktor had told him to meet him at the new hangout near Nevsky Prospekt, but maybe he was in the wrong place. Surely, Viktor didn’t send him to a place that belonged in the Red Light district, did he? _

_ “Sir, the master has requested your presence. Please follow me,” an elderly butler that looked as if he could be brother to Batman’s Alfred appeared in full domestic worker attire. Yuuri didn’t know what to question first. A quick glance around gave him naked person, naked person, mostly naked person, naked person, person getting naked, and naked person. He then turned his gaze back to the fully clothed, tuxedo wearing butler. Something wasn’t right here. Never mind that it rivaled the hottest day in Hasetsu in this place. Then, there was the whole master business. What the hell was going on? _

_ “Um, what is this place? An who is this master you speak of? What does he want with me?” Yuuri rattled off. The butler just gave him the blankest look. _

_ “All will be revealed soon enough. Please come, you mustn’t keep the master waiting,” he said. Out of ideas, Yuuri dutifully followed. In and out of sweating, writhing bodies, they weaved through the crowd, went up a set of spiral stairs, and then walked through a beaded door to get to room lit by blacklight and seventies style lava lamps. In the center was a large crushed velvet, heart-shaped, high back chair with blinking lights around it. Casually reclining on it, and looking bored was none other than Yuri. _

_ “Oy Katsudon, it’s about time you brought your ass up here,” Yuri said as he smirked at him. _

_ “Eh?!” Yuuri couldn’t help but to exclaim, switching to Japanese briefly. _

_ “What the hell are you so surprised about? Did you think I was going to stay a kid forever?” He asked with humor and incredulity bleeding through his voice. Yuuri was absolutely speechless. Of course he didn’t expect him to stay a kid, but he sure as hell didn’t expect him to turn into… whatever the hell this was! _

_ “So, what brings you around here? I never thought I’d see you in my bar,” Yuri cut through his thoughts. _

_ “Your bar?!” _

_ “I don’t own it, but I may as well,” Yuri said as he waved his hand around the room. Looking at the butler, throne and partially nude admirers draped across the floor, he got the point. _

_ “I see…” Yuuri said slowly, before nodding and forcing his brain to avoid the rabbit holes. “So, how long have you… been a fixture here?” _

_ “A while,” Yuri said, before cocking his head to the side. “Are you seriously trying to strike up a conversion here? We can do that at home.” _

_ “Huh?” Yuuri asked in confusion. He then blinked, and was magically on the throne with Yuri. _

_ “You do know the rules of Kiss and Sin, right?” Yuri said as he whispered into his ear, making Yuuri look at him with wide eyes from the corner of his eye. “What happens here, stays here.” _

_ Before Yuuri could respond or even progress the words, soft lips kissed down his neck as a wet tongue lathed his flesh, making warmth pool at the juncture between his legs. A gentle bite set the rest of him ablaze, and he felt like he was falling. It was only when his little Yuuri was squeezed did he hit the floor, which turned out to be his bed… with his  _ **_husband_ ** _ smiling at him. _

‘What the hell is wrong with me? If there was a movement to resurrect Freud for a day, I’d donate my entire savings to the cause,’ Yuuri thought as he softly banged his head against the door repeatedly. He then realized that his erection was not deflating.

‘Damn it! I’m going to have to manually get rid of this,’ he thought as he resigned himself to his fate. He then reached for the waistband of his sweats, and was promptly smacked with the door as Yuri barged in. The partially sleeping boy looked at him, and practically growled.

“What the hell, Katsudon? Were you just standing in front of the door this whole time? I’ve been waiting outside to take a leak for the past ten minutes, and you’re in here bullshitting? Tsk,” he said as he stumbled to the toilet, and whipped his cock out as if Yuuri wasn’t even standing there. Instead of being embarrassed or ashamed, Yuuri was too busy admiring the huskiness of his voice. It didn’t help that he was shirtless, and letting out the most erotic sounding sighs as he finally got to relieve his bladder.

‘I’ve been using the toilet for nearly twenty-seven years, and I’ve never had a near orgasm from doing it. I feel like I’ve been gypped,’ Yuuri thought as he stared at the boy, dazedly. Yuri caught sight of him watching him, and looked at him peculiarly. He then shook off, stopped at the sink and debated a moment before washing his hands, and then walked over to Yuuri, invading his space.

“Why is your face red?” He asked, before pulling their foreheads together. “You feel warm, too. Is your ass getting sick?”

“No! Not at all, I’m fine,” Yuuri said quickly as he backed up and wedged his whole body in the corner between the door and the wall. Yuri just quirked an eyebrow.

“If you say so. All I know is that if you’re lying, I’m going to be pissed. Every time you get sick, I wind up sick. I’m not letting your ass take me down again,” he said as he sauntered out of the bathroom, not caring that the door compressed Yuuri like a nut in nutcracker as he opened it. Yuuri didn’t care either. He was too busy trying process his new found “sickness.” The Plisetsky-Katsuki-Nikiforov household was about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for a few days, but I wanted to update S&M first. I then decided last night, "Oh what the hell, I'll put a few words on the page, and see how it goes." This quickly wrote itself within an hour. Next, I’ll hit up Yuri, then Viktor. Eventually, they will all have to have a talk. ^_~
> 
> Also, to the people who normally don’t read IaS ficlets, the one I’m posting simultaneously with this one (IaS 6) is safe to read (Actually, IaS 4 as well). _*If you don't see IaS 6, refresh your browser.*_ IaS 6 really could act as a stand-alone considering that no prior events are mentioned, but I include it as an IaS ficlet because it shows some of the shit Viktor has to deal with as the two Yuris bond throughout the years. LOL
> 
> Oh yeah, to get information on updates, check my profile. I've decided to keep people informed there.
> 
> **Author's Corner**
> 
> I think I'll start adding these extra bits to the end of my fics as I feel like it. Why? I have questions and comments, yet this site doesn't have a specific place for them. I like to talk, damn it! Today’s thought is on fanfiction content. I’ll first say that this isn’t to bash any fic or idea that’s out there. It’s pretty hard to offend or scare me off, actually. I’m just really curious and confused. So, without further ado…
> 
> What is up with this whole alpha/omega thing? I never knew it was a thing until I joined this fandom, but apparently, it’s widespread. When I first encountered it, my thoughts were, “Okay, what is this?” I honestly thought A/B/O dynamics were about blood types… then I saw it wasn’t. But, I’ve been reading fanfiction since the days of the tentacle craze, so whatever. But, as I came across more and more of these, my brain started looping onto itself. If you haven’t guessed it from my other fic, my occupation is scientist in real life. We handle oddities a bit differently than other folk do, so I was blown away by this concept of self-lubricating anuses. What are they lubricated with? What is the composition of this substance? How does this interfere with defecation? During puberty, do young boys have to wear depends due to unexpected anal leakages? Why not, they pop wood randomly, don’t they? 
> 
> Next, they explained heat cycles and male pregnancy. Hmm. What hormone is causing this to take place? Human female fertility is linked to progesterone, estrogen and FSH. What type of hormone could possibly link the rectum with a womb that randomly appears and disappears throughout the year? How do the males give birth? Do they do it seahorse style or are they defecating babies? If it’s the latter, how do they use the restroom throughout the year? Would a bad case of diarrhea lead to a miscarriage? How did any of this evolve? 
> 
> Then I read that alpha males form knots. O_O. Okay, it is not uncommon in the animal kingdom to find copulation modifications, but sorry for any virgins out there, the human penis already looks like a fugly afterthought. So, the image of it with a knot randomly swelling up to the size of a round, bulbous piece of fruit didn’t do it any favors in my book. I imagined an overzealous, greedy snake. I then considered, “What if this was real?” I came to the conclusion that I would be having surgery. If we can turn vaginas into penises and penises into vaginas, I have faith they can make me look like a barbie. I wouldn’t even want to give the idea that I’m interested because I would want no part in that, and considering how _determined_ males can be, I would just have the whole damn thing removed. Nope, nope, nope. Go swell up somewhere else.
> 
> Lastly, I read a few where there was a human brain and an animalistic brain in one body, and everyone was just cool with it. I was so confused. I imagined this scenario:
> 
> Me: ‘Hmm, I wonder what I’ll have for breakfast today?’  
> Something: ‘We would like toast with jelly and scrambled eggs with cheese.’
> 
> What the fuck? We? If that happened to me, I would be in somebody’s office. Somebody would have to tell me something. It’s one thing to talk to yourself; it’s another to get a response, and not know what it is before you get it. Some shrink would make a lot of money that day. I would need some pills, an injection or something. Oddly, no one in these fics cared. This confuses the hell out of me. 
> 
> Now, to be fair, I’ve read some well written fics that had this content. But, with the way my brain is wired and how I know the real world works, I don’t compute this concept easily. What are your thoughts on it? Please, no outright bashing, because I truly have read some beautifully written fics in this trope. I’m just curious. How are other people processing these? Why do you think it is so prevalent in this fandom? Which fandom "started" this? Usually these things start in one place, then radiate as more people come across them. I want answers! (Or, at least guesses...)


	12. IaS 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _*I really wanted to flip the script with this one. This series was getting darker and darker, and it was starting to piss me off. I really love this universe, but right now it is skewed towards the serious and gloomy side, so I’m making a concerted effort to shape it into something more rounded. This is the first effort.*_
> 
> A power outage hits half of St. Petersburg. It happens at the worst time ever for the two Yuris. 
> 
> This takes place after IaS 1-3. IaS 4 hasn’t happened yet, and IaS 5 is completely separate. IaS 5 is its own beast, and is completely divergent from everything after IaS 1-3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *STOP* _There was a simultaneous update. If you just skipped to the newest chapter, you likely missed it._
> 
> Chapter Tags: Explicit Language, Humor, Light Hearted, Bonding
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor Nikiforov, Makkachin

“I swear, if you ever tell anybody about this, I will beat the shit out of you,” Yuri said as he hid under the cover with Yuuri. Like dumb asses, they decided to have a horror movie marathon only to suffer a power outage three and half movies in. Now, they were sitting in the dark, huddled under the covers in Viktor and Yuuri’s room.

 

“Hey, don’t take this out on me! Whose idea was it watch a bunch of slasher films, huh?” Yuuri said he moved even closer to the boy. It had seemed like a good idea to put his head under the cover originally, but now he was too afraid to take it back out. He would absolutely die if he pulled his head out and something was standing there. 

 

“This shit only happens to me when I’m with you. You really have crappy luck, Katsudon,” Yuri said as he practically crawled into Yuuri’s lap. They had tried to force Makkachin to hide with them for support, but the dog bounded off, ripping the cover off of them. For the full fifteen seconds that they were exposed, they felt sheer terror. The dog was immediately banished to the abyss that was the living room. They figured if the monster got him, at least his death wouldn’t be in vain. The noise would alert them, and give them time to escape.

 

“I really wish Viktor was here. Why did he have to agree to that interview in Prague?” Yuuri said, sadly. Yuri just glared at him

 

“If he was here, he wouldn’t do shit! If anything he’d get us caught faster. He’s that dumb motherfucker that never believes something is real until it gets his ass. No thank you! Viktor can stay wherever he’s at,” he said as he counted down the minutes to sunrise. He had three hundred eighty-two remaining. Slowly, his salvation was coming.

 

“This reminds me of the time I got locked in Hasetsu Castle,” Yuuri said as he whispered, keeping their location hidden. “I was only about ten years old. Miki, the attendant at the time, must have forgotten that I was there, because she turned all of the lights out, locked the doors, and then went home.”

 

“Well, what happened? If you were on the inside, couldn’t you have just unlocked the door, and left?” Yuri asked, intrigued.

 

“No, not in those days. The locks could only be manually unlocked with a key on the outside. Inside, you needed to hit the switch in the control room, and that was locked as well,” Yuuri said.

 

“Damn.”

 

“Yeah, you don’t realize how creepy a rink is until it’s pitch black and the coldness of the ice creates billows of fog that look like haze. I heard the oddest noises, and the only light came from the little windows near the ceiling. That actually made it worse,” Yuuri said. He then looked to his left, and saw green eyes glaring at him in the dark.

 

“Seriously?” Yuri said with a growl. “You thought it was a good idea to share that story now of all times?”

 

“What, you asked about it?!”

 

“Only after you brought it up!” Yuri whisper-yelled back. “What the hell is wrong with you? If you get off on scaring yourself in the dark, do it on your own time!”

 

They then sat in silence, trying to stop thoughts of serial killers, axe murderers and haunted ice rinks from filling their minds. The still had three hundred and sixty-seven minutes remaining. 

 

“Damn it!” Yuri said, and Yuuri sighed.

 

“What now?” he asked in exasperation.

 

“I have to take a leak,” Yuri said, somehow sounding angry and sheepish at the same time.

 

“I told you not to drink all that juice! No one needs to pound a whole liter of juice in one go.”

 

“Well, excuse me for being thirsty! How was I supposed to know that I wouldn’t be able to walk down the hall and use the toilet like a normal person?”

 

“Well, what are you going to do?” Yuuri asked. “We are not leaving this room!”

 

“Of course not, moron! I’m just going to have to hold it,” Yuri said in anger. Not being able to stay mad for long, Yuuri softened to the boy’s plight.

 

“Wait, you may be in luck. Viktor usually keeps a cup on the nightstand for his water. For some reason, he randomly wakes up in the middle of the night, acting like he’s dying of thirst. I’ll buy him another damn cup tomorrow,” he said, and they came to the collective decision to shift the cover towards the nightstand like an amoeba. Bravely, Yuuri stuck out his hand, and snatched the cup back in. His heart slammed against his chest as he handed the precious booty to Yuri. Yuri was eternally grateful. Now, all he had to do was wiz in the cup, quickly place it on the floor, then move back to a center location on the king size bed. It was going to work!

 

“Katsudon, I just heard something,” Yuri said, freezing in his motion to unbutton his jeans.

 

“It’s probably just Makkachin,” Yuuri said, and then the clicking sounds of the dogs feet scurried across the hardwood. The dog was clearly excited about something. It even threw in a few yips for good measure.

 

“Katsudon, something is out there!” Yuri said with his eyes wide. Yuuri mirrored him; Viktor wasn’t due back until tomorrow night.

 

“Yura, we only have one option. Whatever is out there is blocking the only exit. We can hide in here for a while, but if it comes in here-”

 

“We’re taking that motherfucker down! I’m not going out like this!” Yuri said, strongly. Yuuri nodded swiftly, just as determined. They had their game plan. Now, they just had to wait.

 

A few minutes later, the door handle jiggled. It then turned to the left as the door abruptly opened, and with a battle cry, they rushed the approaching figure. Punches, kicks and strangle holds were dealt out, and a few pushes and slams were handed out, too. Seeing all of the excitement, Makkachin thought it was a game, and decided to help out too, as he tugged pants legs and barked. It seemed like a long affair, but was over in less than a minute. It took them that long to register the sound of Viktor’s voice. They were too busy beating the shit out of him to notice any sooner.

 

“Viktor! What are you doing here?!” Yuuri exclaimed in surprise, relief and horror. Yuri was just as taken aback.

 

“I live here!” Viktor yelled as he scurried away until his back hit the wall. With one of his eyes slowly starting to close and his hair in disarray, he looked at the trio as if they were demons. 

 

“Since the interview was taped instead of live, we wrapped up early, so I thought I would surprise you. Now, I regret I did!” He said as he stared at his husband and housemate in disbelief. Yuuri felt like shit.

 

“Vitya, I am so sorry! We didn’t know who you were,” he began, quickly explaining their situation from beginning to end, and apologizing some more. Of course, the lights chose that moment to pop back on. They then were able to see exactly how much damage they had done to the man. They truly fucked him up.

 

“Oh my God! Let me make it up to you. I will run you a hot bath, and massage all the pain away! Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook you something? What would you like?” Yuuri rattled off as he helped his husband stand. Yuri just looked at them in disinterest with slight annoyance showing in his face. Deep down he felt bad, but he was going to keep that under hat for another day. He’d make it up to the man somehow, someday. In the meantime…

 

“Hold on, Katsudon. Before you start running baths, let me in there first! Your  _ beloved _ interrupted me before I could get relief,” Yuri said as he hustled past the wobbly pair, and then slammed the door in their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was this for a change in pace? In my mind, this was borderline crack, which is probably how it wrote itself in record time. LOL. I loved writing this, actually!
> 
> After posting IaS 5, I realized that all of the fics in this universe have a dark, sexual and sad undertone. That is not what I wanted! Life absolutely goes on after traumatic events. I think it took a while for me to notice the issue because I was posting ficlets for TK and this one simultaneously. My writing was balanced, but those universes have no bearing on each other. If someone was only reading the IaS ficlets, they’d be depressed as hell. Well, no more! I will balance this damn universe. >_<


	13. TK 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to look into Yuri's mind after the events of TK 5.
> 
> This happens two days **before** TK 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Explicit Language, Improper Thoughts, Strong Sexual Tension
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor Nikiforov

Damn it all! I finally get over that guy after making a fool of myself for an entire year, then Viktor pulls his shit. Now, I’m right back to where I started… Actually, no, this is worse. At least in those days, my virgin ass would only fantasize about kissing Katsudon. Now…

 

Well hell, of course I want to fuck him! I had him moaning and trembling in my arms not even a week ago. I can even still taste his flavor on my tongue. I can’t help but to want more, especially with the way he looks at me now.

 

It’s one thing to pine after a guy that doesn’t even know you exist. It’s another to know that with minimal effort you could break his resolve and take a trip to heaven; the consequent trip to hell, be damned. We’ve already started paving the path…

 

**_4 Days Ago_ **

 

_“Yuuuuriiiii,” Viktor wailed. “I’m dying! Please, come so that I can say my goodbyes.”_

 

_With a tired sigh and a shake of his head, Yuuri came in from the balcony, grabbed two pills from the bottle, then headed for the kitchen. Yuri, who was already there making a sandwich, was waiting for him with a glass of water in hand._

 

_“I figured you were coming for this,” he said as he held out the cup. Yuuri looked at him and his offering, then smiled weakly. They both had a hell of a night, and by the way Viktor was acting, they would have a hell of day as well._

 

_“Thanks,” Yuuri said, and then moved to take the cup. Their hands touched, and like the currents running through a plasma globe, the sexual energy between them amplified. For several long moments they stared at each other, shocked and intrigued. Just as quickly, they looked away. Yuri ate his sandwich, and Yuuri tended to Viktor._

 

**_3 Days Ago_ **

 

_‘So much for him dying,’ Yuri thought as he debated on what music he would turn on when he got back to his room. Currently, he was hearing muted moans and the loud thumping sounds of the bed smacking the wall. Obviously, Viktor had recovered just so that Yuri could now die._

 

_‘Why me?’ He thought. He knew the pair was actually being as quiet as possible. He just had the misfortune of having to pee at two in the morning, and the bathroom just happened to share a wall with their bed._

 

_‘They seem to be quieting down, but I’m not taking any chances… Beka sent me some new stuff. He said something about-’_

 

_The minute Yuri opened the door, he literally bumped chests with Yuuri. It was with so much force that he nearly fell down, and would have, if not for Yuuri catching him._

 

_“Yura? What are you doing up?” Yuuri asked with a bright smile on his face. Yuri noted that his pupils were slightly dilated, his skin was flushed red, and he had a sheen of sweat covering his body while his damp hair clung to his skin… right._

 

_“I was just taking a leak. Now, I’m going back to bed,” Yuri said, slightly annoyed, and not wanting to process why. It didn’t seem to faze Yuuri in the least._

 

_“Well, don’t let me keep you,” he said as he laughed euphorically. That added to Yuri’s annoyance. Unlike most people who feel sleepy after sex, Yuuri became giggly and happy. Yuri always wanted to see the man happy, but he wasn’t too thrilled with why he was so happy. He wanted to make him happy._

 

_“Whatever,” Yuri said as he walked past the man who was now letting the wall hold him up. He envied that wall._

 

**_1 Day Ago_ **

 

_“Hey, you’ve been super quiet lately. What’s up?” Yuuri asked when he saw Yuri walking down the hall. The boy had been largely keeping to himself the past few days, and Yuuri wanted to smooth things over. Things had been a bit… awkward between them since the kiss, and Yuuri wanted to move past it. Yuri didn’t seem super fazed immediately after, but…_

 

_“Nothing’s up. I just haven’t had anything to talk about,” Yuri said, before putting his bowl in the dishwasher. He then cracked his back and shoulders, before turning to see Yuuri still staring at him._

 

_“What?” He asked._

 

_“Nothing,” Yuuri said, but continued staring momentarily. “Are we good?” He asked. Yuri gave him the most confused look his face could produce._

 

_“What? Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” He asked, and Yuuri just smiled brightly in response._

 

_“Don’t mind me,” he said, before brightening further. “Hey, Viktor’s not going to be home for at least a few hours. Let’s watch Kuriyama-sama’s new movie before he gets back. You know how he is about zombies.”_

 

_“You have it?” Yuri asked, thoroughly intrigued. He was the only one truly into gore, but at least Yuuri could silently hold himself together. Viktor on the other hand..._

 

_“Right here,” Yuuri said as he mirrored his laptop screen on the TV. Yuri quickly sat down and tuned in._

 

_Partway through the movie, a gasp from Yuuri at one particularly gruesome scene made him aware of just how intimately they were sitting. Out of habit from his younger days with the pair, the two men laid down, sharing the couch together. Now, looking at the positioning of arms and legs, Yuri wasn’t sure this was a good idea anymore._

 

_‘I should probably move to the chair… but it’s not like anything has happened, and I’m comfortable… He’s mostly muscle, yet his skin is still softer than mine. Is his whole body like that,’ Yuri thought absentmindedly as his brain darted between subjects, completely missing the movie. He then noticed a band of skin showing up in the gap between Yuuri’s sweatpants and his T-shirt riding up. Before he could even process what he was doing, his thumb was caressing the exposed flesh. Yuuri stiffened a bit, but didn’t say a thing. He eventually relaxed, but the movie was long forgotten._

 

_Feeling emboldened, Yuri caressed the flesh with five fingers. A mixture between a moan and a sigh escaped Yuuri, but he didn’t move or say a word. Slowly, Yuri let his hand move down to the band of the sweatpants, fingertips just barely playing with the skin beneath the elastic. Still silent, Yuuri merely shifted his body. To most it would look as though he was just getting comfortable. Yuri, on the other hand could help but notice that he had made the path much easier. All Yuri would have to do is extend his hand, and he would be home free. The force of that temptation gave him enough pause that he stopped long enough to regain himself. He didn’t continue the path, but he didn’t remove his hand either. Silently, they stared at the screen, not processing the movie, with the heavy weight of Yuri’s appendage straddling the edge of the cliff._

 

If I stay here, it’s not going to be good. I think it’s time I moved. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you all thought Yuri was unaffected, LOL. Viktor will be next!
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's Corner**
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to say thanks for all of the responses. I wasn't sure what kind of response I would get, but I knew I wanted to have a discussion, and discuss we did! I figured many of the A/B/O fans wouldn't speak up, because obviously I'm not much a fan. But, I'm still interested in hearing from you if you have something to say! It was intended to be a friendly discussion so by all means, feel welcome. ^_^


	14. IaS 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds out about the events from Innocent as Sin.
> 
> This takes place a few weeks after IaS 2. IaS 1 and 2 are the only ficlets that occur in this verse. The others are built on the premise that Viktor doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Viktor PoV, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Characters: Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky

“Viktor, say something… please.”

 

Say something? Just what is it that I am supposed to say? My fiance, the light of my life, slept with another male while drugged. To make matters worse, the  _ man _ was none other than my Russian successor, my ward and my friend who happened to be just fifteen years old at the time. How should I feel? Anger, fear, worry, jealousy, rage, nausea, hurt, confusion, disbelief… They’re moving too fast. I don’t know what I feel.

 

“Viktor! Please, don’t cry! I’m so sorry this happened. We never wanted this, I swear!”

 

I’m crying? Oh, I guess I am. Ha, I didn’t even notice... Damn it! Now, I can’t stop.

 

“Viktor, this is my fault. I should have known something was wrong with him. Had I taken him to the doctor right away-”

 

“Yura, stop it! I already told you that you weren’t to blame. Even if you had noticed sooner, it wouldn’t have change the fact that I was drugged in the first place.”

 

“But, my part-”

 

“No! We’ve already moved past that. Don’t take on the blame for someone else.”

 

Right, they have already moved past it. So, why? Why in the hell am I just finding out after nearly three months have passed? They approached me with a united front. Did they discuss whether they were going to tell me at all? Would they have continued to live in my presence as I exuded ignorance at the circumstances? Why are they telling me now? What else are they hiding?

 

“Viktor, love, talk to me.”

 

“I…”

 

I don’t know what to say. I’ve never been good with expressing myself when it really mattered. That’s why all of my relationships have been frivolous up until this point. I’m not good at this.

 

“Vitya-”

 

“I’m glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

 

As the words flow out of me, I realize that they are the truest. Nothing else matters. Beneath it all, I’m just glad that he’s okay. I don’t care if he has a few new invisible warts. If anything, it’s a relief. I always felt a bit impure compared to him. Now, we match.

 

“Vitya, I’m so sorry.”

 

Hearing those words mumbled against my neck as moisture collect near the collar of my shirt makes me feel guilt. Somehow, I have given him reason to believe that he needed to apologize, yet it is him that is deserving. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for him. I’m sorry that he felt he couldn’t confide in me sooner. I’m sorry that I brought him to a country where bastards feel emboldened enough to drug people!

 

“Um, I’m going to go now… Прости.”

 

Ah, how could I forget the boy who is looking everywhere but at my fiance and I. I can feel his guilt and uncertainty, and the miniscule portion of myself that feels jealousy and contempt for him relishes it a bit. The larger portion, however, feels concern, protectiveness and gratitude. Without his intervention, would my Yuuri be alive?

 

“Yurochka, please stay.”

 

“What?”

 

As he looks at me with eyes that are far too wide and moist, I am reminded of his age.

 

“Come here, Yuri.”

 

As I wrap my arms around the boy, the hints of malice hiding within me recede,  _ at least for now. _

 

“You’re not going anywhere. We’re going to get through this.”

 

I’ve been reminded just how dirty this world plays. I won’t let them out of my sight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wanted to make this lighter, and I still am planning to. But, I had to do a Viktor reveal chapter. It was starting to bug me a bit. It's really hard to keep things this large in the dark, so I brought it out. I may do another in the future where he finds out instead of gets told. That changes the reaction a bit, no?


	15. TK 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Yuris have to deal with the aftermath of that kiss without Viktor's supervision. This takes places roughly three weeks after TK 6 and TK 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Explicit language, aged-up Yuri Plisetsky, YuriYuu, toeing the line
> 
> Characters: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky

“What?! Are you shitting me? You said the place would be available August first, and I signed a contract based on that; now you’re telling me I have to wait an additional month?” Yuri yelled in fast, furious Russian. With a weary sigh, the property manager tried to plead his case.

 

“Mr. Plisetsky, Sir, technically the unit will become available at the beginning of the month, but with the modifications and renovations you requested, September first is the absolute earliest everything will be complete. My crew has already been informed that they will be working around the clock for the next few weeks. Even so, any unexpected setbacks could cause delays up to-”

 

“My moving truck will be outside on September first at nine a.m. I expect everything to be ready by then. Don’t disappoint me,” Yuri said, and then pulled the phone away from his ear. Right as he pressed the end call button, he heard a faint, “Of course, Sir,” echo from the device. Looking at the now dimming display reminded him that it was July thirtieth, meaning his hell was going to carry on for thirty-three more days instead of two.

 

‘Great! It was a miracle I was able to hide this from them for even two weeks, now I have to keep this up for another month?’

 

Call him a coward, but Yuri had no intention of informing his two housemates of his pending departure until the day of. He didn’t want to deal with Yuuri’s sad eyes, or Viktor’s over the top gestures for him to stay. Knowing them, they’d pull out the big guns and get his grandpa involved somehow.

 

‘Damn it all! Now what am I supposed to do?’ Yuri thought as he flopped back on his bed. Technically, it was still the “off season,” and he didn’t want to peak too soon, so practicing was out. He had already been pushing himself more than he should this early/late in the year, and his body was telling him about it. Speaking of which…

 

‘I can’t believe I made such a rookie mistake. What skater worth his salt actually forgets to bandage his feet before going on the ice? There’s absolutely no excuse!’ Yuri thought as he felt a stinging pain lash through the sole of his right foot. 

 

The truth was nothing had been on his mind except for getting away from Yuuri. Since he had grown and filled out, his image didn’t fit Lilia’s style, and Viktor simply didn’t have the time to dedicate to him. This led to a hunt for a choreographer that knew him well enough to create something that embodied him, yet was strong-willed enough to withstand his sharp edges. In two months, five different men and women of various ages went running for the door until Yuuri reluctantly stepped in. Now that Yuuri had just finished his final season, he was ready to step in full time. 

 

‘Why did I encourage him! If it wasn’t for me and my big mouth, he would be in America with Viktor right now,’ Yuri thought as he remembered the way Yuuri forcibly moved his pupil’s body into various positions at the dance studio yesterday. Yuuri was complete shit at explaining things, so he either personally demonstrated or placed Yuri’s body how he wanted. Little did he know that each place he touched burned the boy, causing him to escape to the ice.

 

‘No excuse! Let’s see the damage,’ Yuri thought as he sat up and pulled off his sock. The bit of brown at the bottom wasn’t a good sign.

 

“Damn, it’s worse than I thought,” he mumbled before putting his sock back on, and then headed to the bathroom. Just as he was about to walk in, the door opened with Yuuri standing there in nothing but a towel. They both looked at each other; Yuuri in surprise, and Yuri with a glare.

 

“Seriously!” He said to no one in particularly. A quick look at the clock showed that Yuuri had probably just gotten back from his morning run.

 

“Good morning. I’m surprised you’re up this early considering how late you got back. Are you headed to the rink?” Yuuri asked casually as if he was fully clothed. Wordlessly, Yuri brushed past him and grabbed antibiotics and bandages. He then stormed out to the living room. His very noticeable limp wasn’t lost on Yuuri. 

 

“Hey, let me take a look at it,” Yuuri said, making Yuri swiftly look up. He was both pleased and dismayed that a pair of sweatpants replaced the towel.

 

“Tch, whatever. I’ll live,” Yuri said as he revealed the cut. Yuuri immediately gasped and gave Yuri a questioning look. Yuri looked left instead.

 

“Exactly how long were you out practicing? It’s way too early in the season to be going this hard. I’m surprised Yakov didn’t stop you sooner,” Yuuri said as he carefully looked at the damage and applied ointment to the most prominent cut. Only after his attention shifted to finding other damages did he notice it was far too silent. One look at the boy told him all he needed.

 

“Yuri, don’t tell me you went to the rink alone?” Yuuri asked as he unknowingly applied a bit more pressure to his roving hands. Caught, Yuri refused to look at him. Not only did he not bandage his feet, he skated alone, a huge no-no.

 

“Are you crazy? What if you had seriously injured yourself? You would have been stuck on the ice without anyone knowing,” Yuuri said, feeling both worried and confused.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I needed to clear my head and I wasn’t thinking. If I promise it will never happen again, will you let it go?” Yuri said, irritated at himself, Yuuri, or his own luck, he wasn’t sure. Somehow, Yuuri seemed to have a better understanding of him than he did based on his expression.

 

“All right, I’ll drop it. But, please Yura, don’t do this again. It’s insanely dangerous,” he said softly as he went back to tending to the wounded appendages in his hands. Unlike Yuri’s own coarseness, Yuuri’s hands glided over the flesh with a gentleness and ease that only comes with nearly two decades of experience. The touches paired with the thoughts and emotions he had already been fighting made him shiver. It wasn’t lost on Yuuri as he watched the young man’s calves quiver in his hand.

 

“You really overdid it this time, didn’t you?” Yuuri said as he looked him in his face. If he thought the motion came from muscle fatigue, Yuri surely wasn’t going to tell him otherwise.

 

“All right, you know the routine. Onto the couch,” Yuuri said as he dropped Yuri’s feet, and then stood. Yuri looked up at him, ready to argue, but was met with that oddly determined face Yuuri pulled when he was serious. It made Yuri pause. Did he really feel like arguing with a half-dressed Yuuri before there were even four digits on the clock? If he wasn’t having muscle spasms, what other reason could he give for his body trembling? 

 

“Fine! This is all pointless. I think you just want to touch me,” Yuri grumbled as he turned to lay on his stomach, missing Yuuri’s smile at his antics. So similar to his cat, he raised hell at even a hint of human contact.

 

“How far were you able to get in the routine?” Yuuri asked after placing Yuri’s legs in his lap so that he could begin massaging his left calf. 

 

“Only about a quarter of the way. I was trying to incorporate some changes,” Yuri said with a sigh. Yuuri was the best at massages, and Yuri currently loved and hated him for it.

 

“Changes? Yuri-”

 

“Hear me out, Katsudon. Programs are constantly evolving, and I know I’m capable of more. I want to change the first jump from a quad loop to a quad lutz. I can now land it seventy percent of the time, and I haven’t even been practicing it as much as I could,” Yuri said while trying to look behind him at Yuuri.  Looking contemplative, Yuuri thought out loud.

 

“If we change that jump to a lutz, your step sequence will flow better if we shift it with the combo in the middle. In fact, I’m sure it would flow even better with the music, too,” he said, before nodding. “Okay, let’s change it. I still need to see it skated out to make sure it matches what’s in my head, but I think it’ll be good.”

 

“Of course, it’ll be good. It’ll be better than good. I’m skating it, aren’t I?” Yuri said, and without missing a beat Yuuri thumped the back of his head, making Yuri laugh. 

 

“Ouch! I’m going to tell Viktor that you abuse me when he’s away,” Yuri said while rubbing his head.

 

“He’d never believe it. I’m not the violent type,” Yuuri said casually, before winking. Yuri snorted, then flipped onto his back to better address his abuser.

 

“Like hell you’re not! Your face may look innocent, but my throbbing head says otherwise,” he said and then flipped him the bird for good measure. Immediately, they both started laughing.  Unlike their relationship with Viktor, they had a camaraderie that many people couldn’t understand. They were both named Yuri, they were both misunderstood by most people, they both had personality traits that interfered with their success on the ice, and most importantly, they were both tasked with climbing out of the huge shadow cast by a skating legend that they were practically joined with by the hip. The vibe with the ever perfect Viktor had always been that he loved and accepted them in spite of their flaws, whereas with each other flaws were the standard currency in their transaction of friendship. It’s kind of hard to fault a man for his faults when you’re just as faulty. 

 

“You know, your head is impossibly hard. I think I bruised my finger,” Yuuri said as he looked over his hand. Yuri tried to kick him, but Yuuri had already been prepared, and held down the flying leg with his other hand. Yuri didn’t fight it too hard. He merely laid back, and stared at the ceiling. The mood was warm and peaceful. How comfortable he was made him uncomfortable.

 

“Yuuri,” he said after a moment, causing the other man to freeze before whipping his head in his direction.

 

“I’m moving out September first,” he said.

 

“What?” Yuuri asked, bewildered.

 

“I’m moving out. I already signed a lease, and I was informed this morning that I could move in in September,” Yuri said after moving into a sitting position. For several moments Yuuri tried to form words as different emotions played across his face. 

 

“Why?” he finally asked, wide eyed, causing Yuri to let out a sarcastic huff.

 

“This,” he said as he gestured between the two of them. Yuuri looked down to see that he was still shirtless, Yuri’s bare legs were still propped in his lap, and the mood felt oddly domestic.  He would be lying if he said it felt like a father and son, or some other benign pairing. He immediately dropped his gaze. 

 

“Yuuri, I’m not a little kid anymore. No good will come from me staying here. It’s like playing with fire,” Yuri said, drawing Yuuri’s gaze once more.

 

“When I was a boy, I tried to touch the flame in our fireplace. After it burned me, I threw my tea on it in order to punish it. My grandfather laughed the loudest I’ve ever heard him laugh. He said, ‘Yurochka, don’t get angry at the flame for being tempting. Get angry at the fool who attempted to touch it even though he knew it was hot,” Yuri said with laugh and a faraway look Yuuri had never seen grace his face before.

 

“I’m still a fool, you know,” Yuri then said as he drew his mind back to the present. Having the full weight of those green eyes on him made Yuuri oddly warm.

 

“Where are your glasses? It’s a wonder I’m not completely bandaged like a mummy,” Yuri said, making Yuuri look indignant.

 

“I can see just fine. I’m not that-” Yuuri started, and then paused once Yuri rested his hand on his cheek. As if in a trance, he ran his thumb over the man’s bottom lip. Mindlessly, Yuuri licked his lip, thus licking Yuri’s appendage. Yuri’s gaze instantly dropped to Yuuri’s mouth, while Yuuri’s eyes stayed trained on green. This close up, he could see flecks of gray mixing with the emerald. The flecks tended to grow and shrink depending on the young man’s thoughts. At the moment, they were putting on a full show, and Yuuri couldn’t look away.

 

“Yup, still a fool,” Yuri whispered, before shutting his eyes and resting his forehead against Yuuri’s. Their lips were so close that their breath mingled. One wayward sigh, and their lips would touch. The anticipation made Yuuri’s hands tighten on Yuri’s thighs. Neither man knew whether that was in warning, or to make sure they stayed attached. That alone was thrilling and terrifying all at once. 

 

“Don’t tell Viktor,” Yuri whispered, before forcing his body to extract itself from Yuuri’s lap. Still feeling the heat, Yuuri looked up at him with eyes so dilated they looked black.

 

“We both know that I can’t stay here, and Viktor won’t understand why,” Yuri said with eyes blown just as wide. A simple nod was his reply. With legs as heavy as logs, Yuri forced his body back to his room. Unfortunately, he couldn’t force his mind to stop remembering just how beautiful the flame looked in his hand the split second before the pain set in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still alive! I can't even begin to explain the many turns my life took in my absence. Literally, you name it, I've had it happen. Even now, I have a lot going on, but these works were always in the back of my mind. I'm rusty as hell, but I'm back. Next on my agenda is updating S&M!


End file.
